Beyblade:Especial Version!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: UA. Espertos, jovens e problemáticos... Poderão conviver juntos? Ou coisas extras vão rolar? Presente para: Firekai, Hikari Hilary Chan e Candy Black. - COMPLETA -
1. Nota da Autora XD

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

Bom gente...essa é mais uma fic minha por aqui! XD E devo a Hikari-Hikary-Chan pela ajuda com o nome disso aqui...mas iremos então com as notas do autor!

**»**Essa fic é completamente "universo beyblade", mas não com os personagens originais de tal! A não ser um que eu criarei para essa fic, especialmente para a Hikari...o

**»**Como eu disse, os personagens não serão os mesmo...então já vou logo apresentando-os! Devo dizer que,cada personagem daqui, representará algum escritor de fics de beyblade por esse site...XD

**

* * *

**

**oOoOo Ficha dos Personagens oOoOo**

**»**FireKai:

**Nome**: Firekai Tsukino Kotou

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos pretos curtos, olhos castanhos escuros bem penetrantes, muito bonito e bastante formal!

**Personalidade**: Ele é gentil, romântico, inteligente, do tipo que nunca nega ajuda a ninguém, um dos melhores e mais bonitos alunos de sua escola e tem um sonho de se tornar escritor, por sua grande paixão em escrever, ou de fazer faculdade Tecnológica!

**Beyblade**: Azul marinho, com detalhes em dourado e em vermelho fogo!

**Fera Bit**: Chama-se RayEarth! É um lobo enorme, com grandes e afiadas presas, carregando com si uma armadura pequena dourada presa em cada pata, com pontas afiadas, olhos dourados e com sua pelagem de cor vermelha meio mesclado com branco! Seus ataques são todos baseados no poder máximo do Fogo, como Explosões do tipo e ataque de tal...

**»**Hikari-Hilary-Chan:

**Nome**: Hiromi Resenvoir

**Idade**: 17 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos lisos azul marinha até a cintura, com pequenas e delicadas tranças feitas em sua franja que é um tanto menor que o resto do cabelo, olhos azuis mar, muito bonita, pele clara e um lindo sorriso sempre estampado em seu rosto!

**Personalidade**: pacífica, romântica, sonhadora, muito amiga, gentil com todos, sempre contente com algo, sempre ajudando os amigos e também muito inteligente!

**Beyblade**: De cor azul claro, como seus olhos, com alguns detalhes em cor-de-rosa mais algumas vias em prata!

**Fera Bit**: Chama-se Sorantt! É uma bit em forma de uma Sereia rosa, encantadora e muito bela...pequenas armaduras de ombro pratiadas com pérolas azuis, toda enfeitada de jóias preciosas e olhos provocantes! Seus ataques são todos baseados na água, e também na mitologia antiga das Sereias! Possuí ataques do tipo "Canto do Oceano", o que confunde o adversário com um lindo canto hipnotizante...sem contar que seus outros ataques são do mesmo tipo, mas todos baseados nos poderes naturais dos oceanos!

**»**Candy Black:

**Nome**: Kitty White

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: Tem cabelos pratiados, com olhos negros, um corpo esbelto e pele clara!

**Personalidade**: Gentil, um tanto quieta, amiga e muito companheira! Sempre ajudando os outros e também muito inteligente!

**Beyblade**: Era uma beyblade dourada, com detalhes em laranja mais prata...

**Fera Bit**: Uma borboleta enorme e muito cativante, por sua enorme combinação de lindas cores vibrantes! Possuindo as cores preta e verde esmeralda! Com suas asas cintilantes, dominada o poder completo da plena Luz, o qual era extremamente poderoso diante de sua mais formosa magnitude!

**»**OC (perso. criado inteiramente por mim, baseado no Tyson)

**Nome**: Takao Granger

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos um tento compridos, até os ombros, bem pretos e lisos, olhos castanhos quase num tom de rubi, com um belo corpo e pele nem tãããooo clara!

**Personalidade**: Apesar de inteligente, é um tento relaxado de se dizer! Amoroso, companheiro e muito amigo, também gentil com quem merece e sabe ser sincero, sem contar com o fato de ser romântico, mas muito desligado da vida!

**Beyblade**: De cores branca em seu total, com detalhes avermelhados e sombrios!

**Fera Bit**: Um dragão em seu auge de magnitude chamado Ceres! Com sua cor num tom verde-água controla os poderes do Vento e das Tempestades Nebulosas, tendo seus poderes baseados em tal por completo! Possui garras e dentes afiados, azas dragons grande e reluzentes, olhos negros e armaduras por seu corpo quase inteiro...uma armadura pratiada com um brilho meio esverdeado!

**»**OC (perso. criado inteiramente por mim, baseado no Henrique)

**Nome**: Matt Youshin Boku

**Idade**: 17 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos loiros curtos e lisos, olhos alaranjados e muito formal, pele clara e um corpo muito bem detalhado!

**Personalidade**: Mulherengo total! Sempre dando em cima de novas garotas a cada dia, apesar de ser muito gentil, suas "propostas amorosas" são ousadas por demais... é inteligente e não admite o fracasso, mas também é metido por causa de sua "beleza", sempre reconhecida pelas garotas...

**Beyblade**: De cor laranja quase ouro, detalhes verdes e brancos!

**Fera Bit**: Um tigre pratiado com manchas e listras alaranjadas, olhos avermelhados um pouco puxados para o dourado, garras e dentes bem afiados e com armaduras douradas por todo seu corpo! Controlando apenas o poder da Terra, tem ataques e defesas baseados em tal, os quais são fortes e fúteis!

**»**Yami no Goddess (Eu XD)

**Nome**: Yami Witch

**Idade**: 17 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos lisos até os ombros, tendo a franja dividida e um pouco maior que o resto de tal, bem pretos com as pontas um pouco acizentadas, olhos cinzas bem penetrantes e frios, um corpo esbelto e pele clara!

**Personalidade**: Muito companheira e também muito inteligente! Muito deslocada e não fala muito, também é do tipo que não expressa nenhum de seus sentimentos, muito menos de amor e afeição! Fria, apesar de sempre fazer o melhor para ajudar, sendo uma boa conselheira de poucas palavras...

**Beyblade**: Uma beyblade negra, com detalhes em prata e cinzas!

**Fera Bit**: Uma pantera negra chamada Darkness! É uma pantera enorme, aparentando ser muito forte, olhos pratiados de dar arrepios, dentes de sabre e garras muito afiadas e de dar medo, possuí três caudas bem cumpridas negras, com uma pérola presa em sua testa de cor prata cintilante, e também possuí uma pequena armadura cinza presa e cada pata, com forte "defesa" pontiaguda e asas negras estilo "anjo caído" meio que rasgadas, por assim dizer! Seus poderes são todos baseados nas Trevas, tendo enormes habilidades sobre tal e controle disso...

**

* * *

**

**oOoOo PS oOoOo**

**»**Contando agora um pouco da vida deles contada em minha fic: Firekai e Hiromi são atuais namorados, desde que se conheceram na França, terra natal da garota, quando os pais dele se mudaram para lá levando-o junto...após de conhecerem, a relação de todos eles se tornam um imenso polígono amoroso de cem cabeças, pois logo ao se conhecerem, algo acontece! Hiromi é apaixonada pelo namorado, Firekai que acaba por se sentir atraído por certos olhos cinzas frios e gélidos, o qual sua dona sofre com as constantes cantadas dadas pelo Matt, que é tão tapado ao ponto de não perceber o que a doce Kitty sente por ti, ao mesmo tempo que se sente confusa em relação ao que possa sentir por Takao, que sentiu amor a primeira vista por Hiromi...que nem dá bola pro coitado! XDDD

**»** Alias, todos eles moram em uma "república estudantil" em Tókyo, pois estudam na mesma turma, do mesmo colégio, portanto no mesmo horário...XP e estão no Terceiro colegial...o.o

**

* * *

****Bom,por enquanto é só...XDDD logo voltarei com os capitulos, isso foi so uma Nota do Autor(huahuahua) que eu deixei para que entendam melhor...mais detalhes! Só na história...no próximo capítulo minha gente...huahuahuahuahuaXDDD**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	2. Se conhecendo,se aproximando,se apaixona...

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 1: Se conhecendo...se aproximando...se apaixonando!**

Em Paris, França, um casal de namorados recebia uma ótima novidade: Ganharam uma bolsa de estudos colegiais avançados em Tókyo, no Japão! Para o jovem Firekai, seria uma boa...visitaria sua terra natal novamente! Já para a garota, Hiromi, seria uma novidade... apesar de ter parentes japoneses, nunca visitou o Japão, pois nasceu em Paris! Mas apesar disso, ambos estavam contentes...o.o

A primeira coisa que seus pais fizeram foi arrumarem um lugar onde se hospedariam durante esses anos de estudos, até o termino da Faculdade! E encontraram algo que lhes chamou a atenção: as famosas Repúblicas Estudantis! Como os pais de Firekai não poderiam ir, muito menos os de Hiromi, teriam que viver assim se quisessem estudar no Japão...então aceitaram a proposta, a qual seus pais já foram logo combinando tudo por telefonemas e mais telefonemas...o.o''

Passado uns dias, tudo estava pronto para a partidas dos dois jovens...apesar de se preocuparem, seus pais deixaram que eles partissem juntos...mesmo eles estando preocupados com outras ações do jovem casal, se é que me entendem! XDDD Deixaram a preocupação de lado e os deixaram partir...rumo a Tókyo! Embarcaram e chegaram rapidamente, pois não teriam que fazer duas paradas como normalmente acontece com países mais afastados...seguiram caminho, para Firekai as coisas não haviam mudado tanto, apesar de estar um pouco confuso ainda e acompanhado de sua namorada de tanto tempo, seguiram juntos a procura da Residência Witch, onde ficariam hospedados com outros alunos...até que enfim, pararam para conseguirem alguma informação:

**Firekai**: Desculpe senhor! –disse ele parando um velho senhor que por ali passava...

**Hiromi**: Errr...Kai...

**Firekai**: Espera aí Hiromi...senhor, poderia me dar uma informação?

**Senhor**: Mas é claro meu jovem...-parando ele em frente aos dois!

**Hiromi**: Mas Kai...

**Firekai**: Só um instante Hiromi...bom, poderia nos dizer onde se encontra a residência Witch?

O senhor apenas apontou para o lado deles, dando uma pequena risada...

**Senhor**: Está bem ao seu lado meu jovem...hehehe!

Firekai apenas olhou para o lado e viu escrito, acima da campainha ao lado de um grande portão, o nome bem grande Residência Witch e apenas ouviu a garota ao seu lado dizer sarcasticamente...

**Hiromi**: Eu tentei lhe avisar, mas você não me escuta né...

O jovem apenas a olhou com um olhar desafiador, agradeceu ao senhor apesar de tudo e tocou a campainha da casa...Os dois ficaram surpresos com tudo aquilo: era um sobrado bem extenso e alto, com um lindo e enorme jardim florido e cheio de árvores altas e bem verdes, com uma linda vista para o mar...afinal, estavam no litoral da cidade e a residência ficava bem de frente para a praia! Mal tocou a campainha lá dentro, os dois se viraram para ver um garoto que rapidamente pulava o muro ao lado, para fora da residência, segurando um caderno todo preto com o desenho de uma lua pratiada na capa e folhas negras como tal, onde também se encontrava escrito ''Witch Y.'' de prata e o garoto facilmente demonstrava estar fugindo de algo perigoso...

Foi quando ouviram uma garota do lado de dentro do portão, vindo correndo até tal e o pulando, como se ele fosse mais baixo que uma criança de cinco anos pouco desenvolvida "das alturas", apesar de que era o contrário...pois o portão era imenso!

**Yami**: Takao, devolve o meu Diário agora! –dizia a garota totalmente nervosa e de dar arrepio...

**Takao**: Olha, eu posso explicar...eu estava te procurando e fui até seu quarto para isso, foi quando vi esse caderno em cima da sua cama...fiquei curioso e o li sem querer, desculpa! Desculpa...não me mate! –dizia o coitado implorando por sua vida...

**Yami**: Só me devolve o meu Diário e depois conversamos...

Ele, devagar, devolve o Diário para as mãos da dona e treme por seu pescoço que poderia ser arrancado a qualquer momento...até que algo mais desviou a atenção da garota, quando o Firekai encontra a beyblade dela pendurada em sua cintura e a pega para dar uma olhadinha, o que a garota não gostou nada disso...e disse nervosa, virando-se para ele e tentando tirar a sua beyblade das mãos do rapaz:

**Yami**: Ei, minha Beyblade...me devolve! Eu não lhe permiti pega-la sabia ô moleque! –tentava ela pegar a beyblade das mãos do garoto, mas estava meio difícil já que em sua outra mão carregava seu Diário...

**Firekai**: Ei, ei! Calma eu só estou vendo...

**Yami**: Mas eu não permiti! Odeio quando as pessoas pegam minhas coisas sem permissão...-lançando um olhar friamente frio para o Takao, que engoliu seco- E eu nem te conheço...devolva-me j�!

**Firekai**: Ei, mas calma tá...como você é stressada...

**Yami**: Eu tô de mal-humor... agora devolva-me a min...Ai! –ela nem teve tempo de continuar falando, acabaram escorregando os dois juntos indo direto pro chão, com Yami em cima dele...o que eles não esperavam, é que acidentalmente seus lábios se tocassem e dessem um pequeno e breve selinho, o qual ninguém...exatamente NINGUÉM viu!

A garota levantou-se rapidamente totalmente rubra, assim como ele, pegou sua beyblade e evitou encara-lo...ele fazia o mesmo, até sua atenção ser desviada para Hiromi que o chamava preocupada e enchia de perguntas do tipo "Você está bem? Não se machucou?", e o mesmo ocorrerá com a garota que teve sua atenção desviada para alguém que vinha correndo em sua direção, direto da praia...um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que gritava algo do tipo:

**Matt**: Yami, meu amor...estás bem meu doce? –dizia ele, pegando na mão da jovem e com cara de preocupação...

**Yami**: bem...er...

**Kitty**: Ai, o que houve? Tá tudo bem gente?o.o –disse a menina, chegando ao local, em frente ao portão da casa na calçada, com um avental de cozinheira e com cara de confusa...

**Yami**: Quer saber! Não está nada bem...primeiro: quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo de frente para minha casa? –disse impaciente apontando para o casal a sua frente, Firekai e Hiromi...

**Firekai**: Bom...me chamo Firekai e essa é minha namorada Hiromi, viemos da França para ficarmos hospedados aqui...pois disseram que era uma República Estudantil...''

**Hiromi**: Exatamente...você é a dona disso aqui? Mas parece ter a nossa idade...

**Yami**: Ah claro, agora me lembro que eu havia recebido um telefonema da França ontem avisando sobre a chegada de vocês dois...muito prazer, sou Yami Witch e sim sou e dona disso aqui! Meus pais morreram ano passado e me deixaram a casa, como não tenho mais familiares e nem dinheiro para comprar algo menor, então transformei essa joça em uma república...alias estamos na mesma turma do colégio eu acho! Mas, deixando isso de lado... esses são Kitty, Takao e Matt, estão hospedados aqui também e são da mesma turma...

Takao analisava lentamente o corpo de Hiromi, totalmente esbelta e muito bonita... sentiu ser amor a primeira vista, pois se sentiu nas nuvens ao vê-la, a qual percebeu isso e ruborizou violentamente, mas ninguém percebeu...afinal Yami e Kai ainda se encaravam meio que vermelhos, pois não podiam esquecer do que havia ocorrido ali pouco tempo atrás, apesar de que a atenção da garota foi desviado para a Kitty no portão com uma cara nada alegre...e percebeu logo o que foi, ao notar que Matt ainda segurava sua mão descaradamente:

**Yami**: Solta a minha mão...-tirou então sua mão dentre as do jovem...

**Matt**: Mas, amorzinho...

Yami: E para de me chamar assim...que horror! Larga do meu pé garoto!

**Matt**: Não posso, pq sou apaixonado por você...amorzinho!

**Yami**: Garoto, você me irrita! –disse virando a cara emburrada e caminhando para dentro da residência, quando parou ao lado deKitty e pegou o avental que ela segurava em sua mão e colocou...-Vamos voltar pra cozinha, Kitty! Temos que terminar de preparar o jantar...

**Kitty**: Ah claro Yami...vamos! –voltando a um doce sorriso em sua face e deixando tudo aquilo de lado...

**Takao**: OPA! COMIDA! Vamo'bora ...uhuuuuulllll!

**Kitty**: Sim vamos, afinal não vamos deixar a Mizuki fazer tudo sozinha...-disse ela um pouco preocupada, afinal deixaram a empregada da família Witch sozinha fazendo tudo...

**Yami**: Ai caramba...é verdade! Vamos logo Kitty...e vocês, Takao e Matt, ajudem esses dois a levarem suas coisas para seus respectivos quartos...-disse antes de sair correndo arrastando a garota ao seu lado direto para a cozinha...

Ninguém entendeu nada...mas, já que estava ali, Matt e Takao ajudaram os outros dois com suas coisas...mas na mente de todos passava um pensamento diferente:

**Yami**: "Aiai, vamos logo preparar essa comida...já estou com fome!"

**Kitty**: "Quando será que o Matt vai me notar hein! E o que eu faço com o Takao?"

**Takao**: "Hmmm...essa Hiromi é muito linda mesmo...pena que tem namorado, droga!"

**Hiromi**: "Esse garoto Takao fica me encarando...mas que estranho! Ai, os olhos dele são tão lindos...mas o que estou pensando?"

**Firekai**: "Aquele beijo...hmmm"

**Matt**: "Ai, ótimo! Logo o aniversário da Amorzinho vai chegar, tenho que pensar num bom presente...quem sabe, talvez...huahuahua" (nem te conto o que eli pensou... pervertido...)

E assim todos fizeram suas respectivas tarefas...arrumar as coisas, fazer o jantar, ir jantar, conversar um pouco e dormir...eita coisa mais monótona, mas logo isso muda...ah se muda!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ai esta...o primeiro capitulo!XDDD Como to um pokinho cheia de liçao de escola pra fazer hj, so amanhã terá o proximo capitulo...aiai, essa história promete...XD mas ainda naum sei se acrescento um pouco de Hentai,Yaoi(apesar de naum ser muy chegada) e tal nessa história...vcs decidem! Deixem reviews mandando sugestões, criticas, ameaças de morte, tacando pedra...seja o q for, ate se quizer ter uma participação nessa joça...o.o XDDD mas d qualqr jeito,eh isso ai...espero q tenham gostado,eh so o começo da confusão q esse treco vai virar...to avisando...deixem reviews! ò.ó**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	3. No dia seguinte, mais confusões

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 2: No dia seguinte, mais confusões...**

Na manhã seguinte, o primeiro a se levantar fora Firekai, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava...mal percebeu ele uma garota sentada em um banco da varanda da frente, que escrevia silenciosamente em seu pequeno caderno preto! O jovem rapaz, decidiu então ir até o jardim para respirar um pouco de ar puro...afinal, não era preciso na verdade ele ter acordado tão cedo, pois ainda faltava uma semana para o inicio das aulas escolares, então "tranqüilo"...foi quando avistou a jovem: sentada no banco e vestida com uma camiseta comprida preta e uma saia de prega também preta, com detalhes em branco...seus cabelos voavam com o vento que ali fazia e cobriam seu rosto, enquanto esta escrevia silenciosamente inúmeras palavras desconhecidas por todos! Firekai logo então se lembrou do ocorrido no dia anterior...o beijo, ou melhor, selinho...pois foi apenas de relance, até que teve seus pensamentos cortados...

**Yami**: O que fazes aí parado sem falares nada?

O garoto a olhou...essa não o encarava e apenas continuava a escrever!

**Firekai**: Como sabia que eu estava aqui se não me vires? –perguntou-a confuso e intrigado...

**Yami**: Passei muito tempo sozinha sabe! Desde que meus pais morreram no começo do ano passado, eu fiquei quase um ano vivendo sozinha apenas sobre os cuidados freqüentes de Mizuki...aprendi então a saber quando tem alguém por perto, questão de prática! Mas ainda não me responderes...-levanta seus olhos do caderno e o encara por pouco tempo, logo após voltando a escrever...

O garoto apenas foi andando até ela, se sentando ao seu lado, a qual deu espaço para tal ação...o garoto a olhou com curiosidade, observando suas ações:

**Firekai**: O que tanto escreves neste caderno?

**Yami**: Me responde com uma pergunta? Estranho...mas vou lhe responder: esse caderno foi me dado pela minha mãe, como presente de aniversário do ano retrasado...ela me disse para usa-lo como confidente, e contasse assim todos os meus segredos e angústias para ele, desse modo não sentiria remorso de nada...e ela estava certa! E agora me responda, se tens mesmo mínima educação...-disse em tom sarcástico, voltando a escrever!

**Firekai**: Só acordei cedo e vim aqui fora tomar um pouco de ar fresco, nada demais...u.u

**Yami**: Entendi... bom, já devem estar todos acordando a uma hora dessas...-se levanta e entra rapidamente, sem dar nenhuma satisfação ou coisa assim...

**Firekai**: "Nossa, é como se para ela 'aquilo' não tivesse acontecido...como és fria!"-pensou!

Depois de tais pensamentos decidiu voltar a realidade e entrou para dentro também... Lá todos já se encontravam na sala de jantar para o café-da-manhã, mas antes...

**Kitty**: Bom, a Yami me pediu para avisar umas coisas a vocês dois, Firekai e Hiromi...

**Hiromi**: Pode falar...estou ouvindo...né Kai? Err... Kai? o.o

**Firekai**: Hãn? Ah claro que sim, pode falar Kitty...

**Kitty**: Obrigada...bom é o seguinte: aqui temos algumas regrinhas para podermos todos ajudar uns aos outros nas tarefas de casa, então a lista que preparamos é a seguinte: Mizuki vem todos os dias até aqui no horário das refeições apenas para ajudar no preparo e na hora de servir, logo após vai embora; Eu, Yami e você, Hiromi, estaremos sempre encarregadas de ajudar Mizu na cozinha e seremos também as responsáveis pela limpeza da cozinha e da mesa após as refeições; já vocês garotos ficaram encarregados de limparem o Jardim e a Piscina sempre...bom, acho que é só isso...qualquer reclamação é com a Yami, foi ela quem fez essa "lista"!

**Hiromi**: Uia, não tenho reclamação nenhuma...eu costumava a ajudar minha mãe com as tarefas de casa também, principalmente na cozinha! Poderei até fazer uns pratos franceses para vocês experimentarem...vão amar! disse a garota com un estranho brilho nos olhos...o.O''

**Takao**: Vai ser ótimo Hiromi...vou adorar comer de sua comida! –sorriu para ela-

**Hiromi**: Ah claro...obrigada Takao! –ela também sorri, mas estando bem coradinha...

Takao apenas observa o olhar sinistro lançado contra ele pelo Firekai, mas não se importou muito e apenas sorriu, o que deixou o outro jovem meio que confuso...

**Takao**: É melhor se preparar...Kaizinho! Tens adversário...-disse com um tom de deboche e com um sorriso meio maroto em seus lábios...

**Hiromi**: Como é que é?

**Takao**: hehehehe é serio, Hiromi! Prepara-te teu coração...XD

**Hiromi**: Ai ai, pare de falares besteiras Takao...

**Takao**: Tá bom, parei! Mas quem dissestes que ser besteira?

**Hiromi**: Para...

**Takao**: Tá bom, tá bom...u.u''

Firekai apenas ouvia tudo se segurando para não avançar no pescoço do garoto a sua frente que tanto cantava sua namorada, apesar de que sentia uma estranha sensação por dentro...como se estivesse calmo mesmo com tudo aquilo, sem dar muita atenção...pois sua mente estava pensando em outra coisa, ou melhor, em outra pessoa...

Minutos depois, já com todos sentados em seus lugares, Mizuki serve a comida e todos comem calmamente...bem, não exatamente! Takao continuava a cantar Hiromi, enquanto essa apenas ficava vermelha, sorria e tentava mudar de assunto em vão...Firekai ficava apenas a escutar tudo com atenção, mas tendo seus olhos mirados em uma certa jovem que se sentava na cadeira principal da grande mesa...a qual tentava comer em paz, mas sendo sempre interrompida por cantadas descaradas e totalmente pervertidas dadas a ti pelo Matt, que não entendia os olhares stressados da jovem moça para ele e continuava com a chatice...e a Kitty, coitada, apenas tentava também em vão acalmar Yami, ao mesmo tempo estando triste por Matt estar cantando Yami, e Takao com sua mente em outra garota que também não era ela...aiai!

Quando o café-da-manhã terminou, cada um fez suas respectivas tarefas...arrumaram tudo e deixaram tudo limpo, despediram-se de Mizuki que então voltava para casa...Foi quando uma idéia surgiu...e nada boa!

**Matt**: Já sei...como não temos aula mesmo, que tal irmos a praia? É bem aqui na frente, está um sol de cozinhar ovo e não temos nada para fazer mesmo...e aí?

**Hiromi**: Oba, praia...eu adoro praia...eu to nessa! o/

**Kitty**: É sim...vamos! Vai ser divertido...eu também estou dentro! o/

**Takao**: Demoro moçada...issaaaaaa! Vamo nessa ae...

**Hiromi**: Vamos Kai? Vai ser legal...

**Firekai**: É, pode ser...quem sabe! Vamos sim...

Todos estavam animados, quando perceberam que alguém apenas se afastava deles de vagar e silenciosamente, acho que talvez para não ser notada...

**Matt**: Pode voltar aqui amorzinho...você também vai!-a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a

**Yami**: Me larga agora se não quiser perder a cabeça...

**Kitty**: Ora Yami! Vamos lá...vai ser divertido...por que não queres vir?

**Yami**: Por que não, eu vou ficar aqui escrevendo um pouco no meu Diário...não sou muito chegada a praia, vocês sabem disso...u.ú

**Hiromi**: Mas você ama esse Diário hein...

**Takao**: Nem te conto o que ela escreve aí...tipo, ela...

Parou ele de falar quando sentiu o olhar frio e amedrontador da garota em cima de si, e logo se recolheu e afastou-se para não morrer ali mesmo...

**Yami**: Hunf! Bom divertimento para vocês...e volt...

Nem terminou de falar, pois Hiromi, Matt e Kitty a olhavam com sorrisos marotos, como se estivessem com algum plano ardiloso em mente, o que ela não gostou nada nada...

**Yami**: Errr...o que foi?

**Hiromi**: Ah, você vai sim...pode ter certeza...venha Kitty e Matt, vamos leva-la para se arrumar para a PRAIA! –gritou ela eufórica...XD

**Yami**: Nem vem...fiquem longe de mim...é sério! Aaaaaaaaaa...-quando se viu, já estava sendo levada pelos três até seu quarto para se arrumar á força pelo visto, o que deixou dois garotos na sala apenas boquiabertos e com gotas enormes na cabeça...

**Firekai e Takao**: Eu hein...o.o""""""""...Vai dar problema...xiiiiii...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ai esta o segundo capitulo...curtinho por sinal!XDDD Bom,naum percam o proximo capitulo: A Praia! huahuahuahuahua sei la,vou ver se jogo un "hentai" por aki, tah meio xoxo esses romances...XP bom,de qualqr jeito...Valew FireKai pela review e q bom q esteja gostando da fic, fico filix... e qm sabe,ta mesmo virando novela mexicana...huahuahua**

**E Hikari-Hilary-Chan valew tambm pela review e qualqr dica ou ajudah eh muito bm vinda, a vontade miga...afinal, vc faz parte da fic entom tambm eh sua ora...XD**

**Bjuxxx...Yami! E espero reviews...ò.ó**


	4. A praia e a chegada de alguém

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 3: A praia e a chegada de alguém...**

Alguns minutos mais tarde as garotas desceram já prontas para a Praia, trazendo com sigo Yami vestindo um biquini bem discreto e preto, para a de-surpresa de todos e com detalhes vermelhos...Matt e as meninas já estavam prontos também, e na entrada da casa Firekai e Takao esperavam por eles já prontos e com tudo para o dia que prometia...XD

Enfim chegaram a praia...um sol escaldante, muito quente e a doce brisa do Mar levada a todos pelo vento leve que ali fazia! Se dirigiram até uma parte meio deserta da Praia e perto da água, arrumaram as cadeiras e começaram a diversão... bem, até que:

**Takao**: E ai Hiromi...vamos nadar juntos?

**Hiromi**: Bom...errr...creio eu que não Takao...

**Takao**: Mas por que nã...-nem teve tempo de continuar, pois Firekai apareceu por trás da garota e encarando-o com um olhar bravo...

**Firekai**: Porque eu não vou deixar...porque eu não quero minha namorada nadando com você!

**Takao**: Ah claro, já entendi...você é daquele tipo possessivo de namorado...coitada da Hiromi! u.u

**Firekai**: Como é que é? –já ia partindo para cima do garoto, soca-lo melhor dizer, mas fora impedido...

**Hiromi**: Calma Kai...não ligue para o que ele disse! .

**Firekai**: Nem vem Hiromi...ele vai ter o que merece!

Após dizer isso, ele parte para cima de Takao e mete um soco na cara dele...o garoto tenta reagir e eles começam a brigar! Hiromi e Kitty tentam separar os dois, mas parece em vão...

**Kitty**: Parem vocês dois...vocês estão ai brigando! Parem já com isso garotos, com essa infantilidade...

**Matt**: Parem já com isso...a Kitty está certa! Mas que droga...-enquanto ele se posiciona e segura Firekai, Kitty e Hiromi seguram Takao...ambos estavam um tanto machucados, mas pareciam querer cada vez mais brigar...era estranho e meio incomum, mas de repente Yami aparece entre eles e dá um soco em cada um, que ficam pasmos...

**Yami**: Parem de brigar feitos crianças...parecem idiotas! Deveriam Ter vergonha de si mesmos...que babaquice! –disse ela se sentando em uma das cadeiras, e calmamente retira de uma das sacolas seu Diário...(cara, to começando a ficar com raiva desse Diário...XD)

Todos a olham pasmos...mas depois deixaram de dar atenção! Kitty foi cuidar dos ferimentos de Takao e deve dizer que ficou feliz com isso...já Hiromi cuidava dos ferimentos de Firekai! Logo após isso, Firekai se sentou em uma das cadeiras e ficou a observar Hiromi enquanto nadava juntamente com Kitty, que ficava sempre a observar Matt que conversava com Takao sentado na areia...ao desviar sua atenção de Hiromi por um tempo, lá estava ele olhando Yami com seu Diário novamente...

**Firekai**: Você me dá agonia de ficar toda santa hora escrevendo nesse seu sagrado Diário, o que tanto escreves aí afinal das contas?

**Yami**: E o que lhe importas? Já te disseste que aqui apenas escrevo meus pensamentos, reflexões e sentimentos que não sei demonstrar...agora se me deixares em paz, vou voltar a escrever!

**Firekai**: "Eu ainda vou descobrir o que tanto escreves aí...pode ter certeza!"-pensou o rapaz, meio que tramando um plano para tal idéia...

Todos estavam a se divertirem bastante, apesar de tudo que havia ocorrido tempos atrás, até que estava ficando tarde e parecia que ia caíres uma chuva danada...recolheram as coisas e foram em direção de volta para a Residência...quando chegaram l�, a chuva já havia começado e estavam todos encharcados necessitando de um banho urgente...XD

**Yami**: Ai droga, ainda bem que não molhastes meu Diário...droga de chuva!

**Matt**: Ei amorzinho...que tal tomarmos um banho bem gostoso juntos hein?

**Yami**: Sai fora...seu tarado...seu pervertido de uma figa! Fique longe de mim...

**Matt**: Mas amorzinho...buááááááááááááááááááá T.T

Kitty observava tudo com muita tristeza, afinal seu amado estava apaixonado por aquela que consideravas sua melhor amiga de muito tempo...até que sentiu alguém lhe colocar algo sobre seus ombros para cobrir-lhe, afinal estava encharcada também e com frio...

**Takao**: Cuidado, é melhor tomares um banho para não ficares resfriada...-dizia ele colocando um tipo de pano sobre os ombros da garota...

**Kitty**: Ah, muito obrigada Takao...fico muito agradecida!

**Takao**: Não tem de que...afinal, somos amigos!

**Kitty**: Ah claro, amigos...-abaixou a cabeça lentamente...

**Takao**: O que foi? o.o

**Kitty**: Ah nada...não se preocupe...

Takao: Você és tão calada...as vezes parece que não queres aparecer, que queres ser invisível...o.O

**Kitty**: Achas mesmo? Talvez eu deva apenas me enturmar um pouco mais...sabes muito bem que não sou muito de falar!

**Takao**: Entendi...hehehe! Qualquer coisa...tamos ae!

**Kitty**: Obrigada mesmo Takao...

Depois de um tempo só de conversa, todos se dirigiram a sala de estar... Yami ainda brigando com Matt por suas idéias idiotas...Takao e Kitty conversando animadamente e Hiromi e Firekai por algum motivo sem falarem uma palavra com o outro...estranho não? Ao chegarem l�, para alguns foi uma surpresa...para uma certa garota, não...

Uma garota de cabelos curtos também pratiados e olhos de mesma cor, estava acompanhada de Mizuki, e tinha também um corpo muito bonito...assim que avistou Kitty, pulou em seu pescoço toda eufórica...

**Kitty**: Errr...Kate, o que está fazendo aqui hein mana?

**Kate**: Eu vim te ver maninha sumida...

**Os outros**: IRMÃ? A KITTY TEM UMA MANA?

**Yami**: Então você é a tão famosa Kate...

**Kate**: Sim...muito prazer a todos...-disse sorridente...

Mas o que será que ela está fazendo no Japão hein? Afinal, Kitty é de Portugal e veio para o país com a mãe, já sua irmã havia ficado em Portugal com o pai...mas o que será que essa garota toda eufórica irá aprontar? (eu sei...eu sei...me deixa falar...wahhh XDDD)

_Continua..._

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei que esse capitulo ficou bem curtinho...mas eh q to cheia de coisas pra fazer, mas como o resto dessa semana naum vai ter aula vou ter tempo q fazer muita coisa nessa fic...XD **

**Kitty tem uma irmã! Que coisa...apartir de agora, ja q realmente percebi q a Kitty eh meio calada demais, com a chegada de sua irmã sua vida começaras a se desenrolar e a ficar mais clara para todos...muitas coisas seraum reveladas sobre Kitty, inclusive uma certa "opição" de sua irmã, que tera consequencias em outra pessoa...aguardem!E não percam o próximo capitulo da fic, que saira amanhã..."Revelações de uma irmã e sua opição"!**

**E valew again pela review Firekai, e se o Takao morresse afogado ia ser poko pra eli...XDDD eli merece algo...hmmm...pior...huahuahauhaauhuahau**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	5. Revelações de uma irmã e sua opção!

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 4: Revelações de uma irmã e sua opção!**

Todos ficaram um pouco surpresos, afinal ninguém sabia sobre a existência de Kate a não ser Yami que já havia ouvido falar dela, pois é considerada uma ídolo por sua irmã, Kitty! A garota toda sorridente apenas se apresenta para todos e vai logo falando:

**Kate**: Bom, já vou dizendo...será que eu poderia ficar um tempo hospedada aqui?

**Yami**: Hunf, mas é claro...Mizuki por favor leve as malas de Kate até um dos quartos vagos...se não me engano, o quarto ao lado do quarto do Matt estás vazio...tudo bem para você Kate?

**Kate**: Claroooooooooo que simmm...valeu! –dizia toda sorridente enquanto abraçava sua irmã!

**Mizuki**: Claro que sim...sem nenhum problema! -disse ela indo então levar as coisas de Kate até seu devido quarto...

Sem mais delongas, todos se sentam nos sofás e começam a conversarem, querendo saber mais sobre ela e sobre sua irmã que és tão calada...mas...

**Matt**: Sabia que você és linda Kate?

Kate: Muito obrigada Matt...és muito gentil! –sorri-

**Matt**: Quem sabe poderíamos nos divertir um pouco depois...ah não, não vai dar! Afinal tenho um banho a tomar com a amorzinho...sem contar que ela és mais bonita...u.u Sinto muito Kate! –disse ele com um sorriso pervertido...huahuahua

**Yami**: Cala a boca Matt...para de falar besteiras!

**Kate**: Tudo bem...não tem problema! Pena que a Yami parece já estar apaixonada por um garoto...-olha de relance para Firekai- ...Afinal, o meu lance és outro! –e dá um sorriso maroto para as garotas que logo percebem o que estavas a aconteceres assim que viram o sorriso de Kate...

**Kitty**: Ok mana...agora vamos para o seu quarto vai, vou lhe ajudar a arrumares tuas coisas...e deixe disso t�? –disse ela em vão tentando levar sua irmã para o quarto...a qual resiste!

**Kate**: O que foi mana? Estás preocupada de que eles possam descobrir aquilo?

**Kitty**: Bom, sabe...é que...bem...-disse tentando fugir do assunto...o.o

**Takao**: Aquilo o que? –curioso, assim como todos ali presentes...a não serKitty que ainda se encontrava um tanto receosa...

**Hiromi**: Peraí, ninguém percebeu?

**Firekai**: Percebeu o que Hiromi? Não estou lhe entendendo...

**Hiromi**: Ora, sobre a irmã dela, a Kate...não notaram nada?

**Takao**: Nada...porque?

**Yami**: Não notaram o modo como ela nos olhou? Estou pasma com a falta de atenção de vocês garotos...u.u

**Firekai**: Espera aí...agora estou a boiar...

**Matt**: Dá para nos explicar essa história?

**Kitty**: Não és nada Matt...esqueça-se disso ok! Não és nada de importante...

**Kate**: Vejo que passares muito tempo com vossa mãe...não acredito que aceitou as críticas dela! Não esperava isso de tu...minha irmã...

**Kitty**: Não és isso irmã! Não aceitei o que mamãe me dizia sobre ti e nunca aceitarei, só acho melhor não contar-lhes nada por enquanto...estás cedo demais para tal revelação...

**Takao**: Ah não, espera aí Kitty, para com isso e deixe sua irmã nos contar...agora estou curioso!

**Yami**: Eu já percebi, desde que nos olhou...certo? –olhou Kate que sorriu afirmativamente, e depois olhou para Hiromi que foi logo falando...

**Hiromi**: Eu também...a mesma coisa e no mesmo momento! Foi tão simples, não sei como vocês não perceberam ainda...

**Firekai**: Ai que droga...parem com esse mistério e nos conte logo Kate! –disse impaciente...

**Matt**: Quanta enrolação...conta logo!

**Kitty**: Não, por favor...mana!

**Kate**: Pare de frescuras irmã...aquelas que mais ficariam chocadas com tal revelação dada por mi já sabem...é só contares para os garotos e pronto! Afinal, todos lá em nostra cidade, Lisboa, já sabe sobre isso assim como quase Portugal inteira...

**Kitty**: Ok, eu desisto...conte tudo de uma vez! –sentou-se de volta ao sof�, ao lado de sua irmã...

**Kate**: É o seguinte garotos...eu e a Kitty não somos filhas da mesma mãe! Sou a filha mais velha, um ano mais velha e sou do primeiro casamento de nosso pai...mas minha mãe sofrestes um acidente quando eu eras pequena e morreu me deixando aos cuidados de meus pai! Foi quando ele se casou de novo e nasceu Kitty...nascemos em Lisboa, Portugal, até pouco tempo atrás...ou melhor, até meados do ano passado quando nosso pai e a mãe de Kitty descobriram algo sobre mim...foi aí que a mãe de minha irmã veio para cá junto dela!

**Matt**: Tá tá... mas o que é que descobriram afinal?

**Kate**: Bem...é que eu...eu sou lésbica! Foi isso que descobriram...- continuou a sorrir, com tanta calma como antes...

Todos ficaram pasmos, ou melhor, os garotos ficaram pasmos...afinal, as meninas já haviam percebido pelo modo como Kate as olhava...um olhar apaixonado e um tanto pervertido!

**Kitty**: Por isso minha mãe voltou para cá...pois minha mãe és descendente de japoneses, então ela tentou me afastares de mi irmã por causa disso...ela és meio, sabe, preconceituosa...e...

**Kate**: Meio? Isso és pouco para vossa mãe...ela me odeias e tu sabes disso, tudo por causa de mi opção sexual...

**Kitty**: Infelizmente tenho que admitir que és verdade...mas mesmo assim, tu sempre fostes minha irmã, por isso nunca deixei de te amar mana...afinal não tenho nada contra ninguém, muito menos contra a opção que cada um faz...

**Kate**: Diferente de tua mãe e igual ao nosso pai...que aceitou tudo numa boa! –sorri e abraça a irmã!

**Kitty**: És verdade mesmo...nosso pai aceitou tudo numa boa e até lhe apoiou não és verdade! Sinto muita falta de nosso pai...

**Kate**: Ah, ele estás muito bem...também sentes falta de ti, como eu sentia...até que ele me deixastes via até c�, para visitar-lhe pois eu estava morrendo de saudades de ti mi irmã...

**Hiromi**: É bom que estejam juntas novamente...é tão legal! A Kitty parece mais alegre e mais falante aqui com você Kate...

**Yami**: Isso é verdade...

**Firekai**: Bom, de qualquer maneira...Seja bem vinda Kate, e já vou lhe informando que não tenho nada contra tua opção e até achei legal Ter compartilhado tal coisa conosco...foi muito bom, assim já sabemos mais um pouco de ti! –disse se levantando e se despreguiçando um pouco logo em seguida...

**Matt**: És sim...seja muito bem vinda e fique a vontade...aliás, quanto tempo irás ficar?

**Kate**: Apenas ais quatro dias...mas muitas coisas podem acontecer até lá...certo! –disse ela logo em seguida dando uma piscada para Yami e Hiromi, que ficaram um tanto coradas...

Em alguns segundos de silêncio, ouviram Mizuki descer as escadas e ir em direção a eles na sala...

**Mizuki**: Prontinho, suas malas já estão em seu quarto srta. Kate! Fique a vontade... agora irei começar a preparar o jantar...com sua licença! –e assim se dirige para a cozinha...

**Kate**: Certo, acho que irei até meu quarto então para me preparar para o jantar convosco... com sua licença também, vou até a casa de banho e...ops, aqui vocês dizem banheiro né! Terei que me acostumares com isso...bom, depois volto para o jantar...

Ela então subiu até seu quarto sorrindo! Na sala todos estavam em silêncio, até alguém quebra-lo...

**Kitty**: Desculpem-me...eu sabia que era cedo demais para tal revelação!

**Yami**: Sua irmã é bem legal...apesar de não ser do meu tipo, devo dizer que és bem bonita e... -fora cortada!

**Hiromi**: Bem simpática...gostei! –disse sorrindo...

**Kitty**: Errr...sério gente?

**Matt**: É verdade...a primeira vez que conheço uma Yuri, ela é bem simpática e muito...hmmm...

**Kitty**: AI SEU PERVERTIDO...

**Takao**: Ai credo, esse Matt nunca toma jeito...

**Yami**: Eu que o diga...já sofri tanto com isso!

**Firekai**: De qualquer maneira, é isso ae...não tem nada demais no que ela nos disse, pois continua sendo humana!

**Takao**: Exato...e és uma pena que ela irás ficar tão pouco tempo...mas acho que tudo bem!

**Kitty**: Sim e valeu galera pela compreensão...-disse meia vermelha- Alem disso, garotas... vamos l�, temos que ajudar Mizuki a arrumar o jantar...

**Hiromi**: Não és melhor tomarmos um banho primeiro?

**Mizuki**: Não se preocupes...dessa vez eu cuido do jantar sozinha! –disse aparecendo de repente entre eles, logo em seguida voltando para a cozinha...(de onde ela saiu não me perguntem...XDD)

Cada um então se dirigiu ao seu quarto para tomar um belo banho depois do outro que tomaram pela chuva que caia lá fora sem parar! Pegaram suas coisas que tinham levado para praia e rumaram ao quarto...foi quando Firekai lembrou-se de Ter visto o Diário de Yami em sua bolsa e decidiu por seu plano bolado agora em pratica...pegar o bendito Diário!

Ao invés de ir para seu quarto, quando percebeu que ela havia entrado no banho, pois todos os quartos são suítes, ele entra de fininho e revira a bolsa da garota...quando toca em algo parecido com um caderno, sim...o benedito Diário onde ela tanto escrevia sem parar um momento!

**Firekai**: "Agora eu vou descobrir o que tanto escreveres nesse caderno preto...afinal, não consigo segurar minha curiosidade!" –pensou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, arrumou o que tinha bagunçado e saiu do quarto sem que ela o percebesse, e com o Diário na mão... pronto para ler tudo que ali havia escrito, em tantas páginas!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Bom gente, eh isso ae...o quarto capitulo...o! Eu tava sem nada pra fazer agora e decidi escrever mais um pouco...XDDD **

**Apesar de eu naum ser chegada a Yuri e Yaoi(a naum ser algumas fics inocentes vai), e nem tanto em Hentai, eu decidi colocar um pokinho de tudo aki... serás melhor! Acho bom naum ter somente uma "enredo" em fanfics...por isso esperem um pouco de hentai e talvez qm sabe um yaoi...huahuahuahua**

**E naum percam o proximo capitulo...depois da revelação de Kate, nada mudou, afinal isso eh algo normal...sem preconceito! Mas preparem-se pois esta rapariga portuguesa tens muito o que aprontar e muita emoção para dar...aguardem! E veram tambm no proximo capitulo o que a curiosidade de Firekai o levou a fazer: "O Diário de Yami e suas confissões de amor!"... mas como ele és curioso...hmmm...��''**

**Me deixem reviews hein...>. **

**Bjuxxx...Yami! o/**


	6. O Diário de Yami e suas confissões de am...

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 5: O Diário de Yami e suas confissões de amor!**

Após Ter pego o Diário de Yami, Firekai volta para seu quarto sem que ninguém o visse, mas como já era quase hora do jantar não teve tempo de le-lo, e deixou para o dia seguinte descendo para o jantar logo em seguida...quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha!

**Yami**: Alguém viu o meu Diário? Ele estava dentro de minha bolsa...Takao, se você o pegou de novo pode me devolver já...-disse ela enquanto comia e muito irritada encarando o Takao, que logo se engasgou...XD

**Takao**: Ei, como assim? Para de ser desconfiada...eu nem cheguei mais perto do seu quarto depois daquele dia...sai do meu pé!

**Yami**: Então quem quer que tenha sido aquele que pegou o meu Diário, é melhor não ler porque depois vai se ver comigo...- disse logo após se levantando da mesa e voltando para seu quarto!

Firekai engoliu seco, pois da maneira como ela havia falado, tão fria e assustadora, o deixou um tanto em pânico e com receio de ver o Diário, mas como já estava com o bendito em mãos, agora não dava mais para fugir...

Todos voltaram para seu devido quarto...a não ser Kate e Matt que ficaram conversando um pouco mais a noite...e como estava muito tarde, Firekai apenas guardou o Diário em uma de suas gavetas e se pôs a dormir!

Já na tarde seguinte...todos estavam se preparando para sair! Kate, Kitty e Hiromi iriam no shopping, enquanto Matt e Takao resolveram treinar um pouco de beyblade e Yami foi para a praia ver se talvez tivesse esquecido seu Diário por lá...Firekai não quis sair e nem fazer nada, para a surpresa de todos...a não ser para Mizuki, que havia visto o garoto com o Diário, mas que nada falou...preferiu deixar as coisas ocorrerem como deveriam ocorrer, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde Yami iria descobrir de qualquer jeito!

O garoto pôs-se sentado em sua cama, com a porta fechada e em silêncio, para que ninguém o interrompesse nesse momento...mataria sua curiosidade! Lentamente abriu o Diário com cuidado para não danifica-lo e começou a ler...no começo ficou impressionado, ela realmente contava TUDO para esse caderno...tinha detalhes de sua vida, de seu dia a dia e de até seus pensamentos mais "secretos"! Revelações de seus sentimentos e coisas do tipo...foi lendo e lendo, achando tudo muito interessante e percebendo o porque dela sempre escrever nele...tinha detalhes até de seus sonhos, tudo bem explicado!

Já em outro lugar, Yami continuava desesperada atrás de seu Diário, jurando matar o fedelho que o lesse por curiosidade ou coisa do tipo...mas não achou! Voltou para casa e tombou com as garotas que estavam voltando do Shopping cheias de sacolas e as ajudou com elas...foram entrando e deixaram tudo na sala, logo sendo servidas pela Mizuki com um delicioso chá gelado! Yami voltou para seu quarto desanimada por ainda estar com seu Diário perdido, mas notou que havia em cima de sua cama um pingente de alguma bracelhera e percebeu que não era de qualquer uma, mas sim daquela que Firekai sempre carregava em seu pulso direito...

**Yami**: Ah não, não pode Ter sido ele... –disse corando violentamente, pois lembrou-se do que exatamente havia escrito nos últimos dias, e muito irritada quase explodindo...foi correndo para o quarto dele, que ficava depois do imenso corredor!

Ele, por sua vez, estava calmo em seu quarto ouvindo um pouco de música e lendo o Diário, chegando nas páginas dos últimos dias, nas quais teve uma pequenina surpresa:

"_Hoje á tarde conheci mais dois jovens, um dele Firekai és mais velho que eu, mas a outra Hiromi tens a mesma idade que eu e pelo visto és a namorada dele! Espero que ela nunca descubra o que ocorreu entre a gente, pois acabamos nos beijando mas foi só um selinho, apesar de Ter sido especial…para mim!_

_Pena ele já Ter namorada, acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida senti algo por alguém...quando o beijo ocorreu senti como se um calor me subisse pela cabeça e meu coração disparou, mas por causa de tudo que já sofri e por ser tão fechada, não consigo demonstrar...acho que és por isso que nunca namorei alguém!_

_És difícil acreditar que para alguém de minha idade aquele foi meu primeiro beijo! Sim o primeiro...por causa dessa minha personalidade, que chego as vezes a odiar, nunca ninguém me amou e acho que continuará assim por um longo tempo! Me sinto só, me sinto sozinha, mas nunca senti aquilo antes...foi tão bom, pena que não pode e nunca acontecerá novamente! Ele tem namorada, uma garota muito gentil e educada da qual gosto bastante, e não quero que nada atrapalhe o que há entre eles...espero que sejam felizes!_

_É tão bom vê-los juntos, parecem realmente se amarem! Se divertem juntos, parecem alegres quando estão perto um do outro...gosto disso, e nunca irei desejar que isso acabe só para me sentir completa por dentro, nem pensar! Que continuem se amando, desde que estejam felizes já é o bastante para mim...pois não quero ver minha amiga sofrer, muito menos o garoto por quem me apaixonei...não é verdade?_"

Tudo aquilo escrito, palavras tristes e revelações que ninguém naturalmente nunca ouviriam da boca da dona daquele Diário negro! Firekai apenas ficou paralisado, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber o que pensar e muito menos o que falar e como reagir! Estava em transe, ela o amava? Mas nunca demonstrou...sua mente começou a ficar um tanto confusa, até pelo menos a porta de seu quarto abrir violentamente e lá aparecer uma garota de cabelos pretos paralisada, pois viu seu Diário nas mãos de quem menos esperava...seu amado! Como ele pôde fazer isso? Trair a confiança que ela tinha nele, e faze-la agora jamais Ter sentido nada mais que apenas amizade por ele...

Com o estrondo que havia acontecido pela abertura violenta da porta, todos se assustaram e se dirigiram até lá...mas apenas presenciaram algo que muitos nunca veriam: Yami havia entrado no quarto rapidamente, retirado seu Diário das mãos do garoto a sua frente e lhe dado um tapa em seu rosto, o qual deu-se para escutar o estralo de longe, enquanto a garota soltava pequenas e tímidas lágrimas de seus olhos negros...

**Yami**: Nunca mais...entendeu? Nunca mais sequer se aproxime de meu quarto...não tinhas o direito descarado de pegar meu Diário q como ousou ler? Não confio mais em ti, nunca mais chegue perto de mim... –disse ela ainda soltando algumas lágrimas e num tom maior de voz, logo e seguida saindo correndo para seu quarto, onde se trancou e ficou l�, apenas chorando em silencio sem ninguém para lhe acolher...

Todos não entenderam nada daquilo, mas perceberam que tanto Firekai, agora sentado em sua cama meio que em transe enquanto massageava o local onde fora "atacado" pela jovem, quanto Yami que teve sua confiança abalada mortalmente...decidiram deixar os dois sozinhos um em seu devido canto para refletirem um pouco sobre o que ali havia acontecido...Hiromi até pensou em perguntar ao Firekai o que havia acontecido, mas achou melhor que não, pois havia sido algo sério pelo visto, e voltou para baixo junto com os outros...Ele só conseguia pensar no que havia lido e ela só pensava em como teve seus sentimentos abalados justamente por ele!

Horas já haviam se passado e nada dos dois saírem de seu próprio quarto o que estava já deixando os outros preocupados...Kitty foi até o quarto de Yami, para ver se consegui faze-la descer pelo menos para o jantar que já estava servido naquela noite:

**Kitty**: Yami, saia daí amiga...vamos l�! Esqueça o que ele fez, não foi nada demais... você não comeu nada ainda, por favor... –diz logo após bater várias vezes na porta do quarto, sem obter resposta alguma...

O mesmo ocorreu com Hiromi que foi ver como o Firekai estava, mas teve alguns resultados! Entrou em seu quarto, o qual estava com a porta aberta, e se ajoelhou perante a ele que se encontrava sentado na cama...

**Hiromi**: Ei Kai, vamos lá jantar vai...esquece o que houve aqui, por favor, não deve ficar assim...

**Firekai**: Kuso! Mas o que eu fiz foi realmente errado, não deveria Ter lido o Diário dela... se fosse comigo, eu agiria como ela, então não a culpo...mas, desculpe Hiromi, mas vou ficar aqui mesmo...sinto muito! –disse deitando-se na cama...

**Hiromi**: Não tem problema...então, acho que é até amanhã! –saiu do quarto e não retornou...

Tanto Yami quanto ele não saíram mais de seu quarto, ficaram l�, em seu canto, pensando em tudo que havia ocorrido...onde ele errou e o que ela sentiu!

Mas algo ficava martelando na cabeça do rapaz, algo que ele não pode esquecer...e é as últimas palavras que ele leu antes dela aparecer...ela o amava! Coisa estranha, mas que o deixou mexido por dentro, que o abalou de uma forma...mas não de uma forma indiferente, mas de um jeito como se tivesse sido bom o que ele descobriu, apesar da dolorosa conseqüência que isso tudo levou a ele!

_Continua..._

* * *

**E esse foi o quinto capitulo da fic...em breve o sexto! Talvez ainda hj...XDD esse foi um tantinho pekeno, mas o proximo acho q sera um pouco mais comprido...o.o Mas tudo bm! Viu so Firekai o q dah ser curioso? Levou moh tapaum na cara(se fosse comigo mesmo, teria sido pior mas tudo bm...XD)...mas as coisas vaum melhoras daki pra frente, ou piorar, depende do ponto de vista de qm lê...o.O huahuahuahuahuahua e dessa vez sem o nome do proximo capitulo pq ainda naum inventei...XP**

**E Firekai, valew por estar acompanhando a Fic...e naum tem problema naum!XD Eu sabia quetinha alguma coisa de errada no modo como eu escrevia o português daí...mas nem me liguei no erro concreto! Mas tambm neh, eu sou uma completa negação para liguas...já assassino a meu proprio idioma, to começando a assassinar os outros...Oh Boy! huahuahuahua mas tudo bm, espero q continue gostando da fic...o/**

**Espero reviews...**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	7. O começo de uma proposta

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 6: O começo de uma proposta...**

Na manhã seguinte, Firekai já se encontrava acordado sentado em sua cama pensando em tudo que leu naquele Diário...nesse momento preferiu nunca Ter lido aquelas palavras, que ficam agora martelando em sua mente, e o deixando confuso...porque ficava confuso afinal? Sua namorada é Hiromi e ele a ama certo? Então porque essa colisão de sentimentos o deixava confuso? Nem ele mesmo sabia...estava tão transtornado com aquilo que havia acontecido que não conseguia pensar direito, e ainda tinha que agüentar aquele pequeno vermelho em seu rosto que sempre o fazia lembrar de tudo...mas que droga, tudo aquilo estava muito confuso, muito estranho! Achou então um jeito de resolver toda essa confusão de sentimentos que ocorria dentro dele...

Desceu as escadas e foi ao encontro de todos na sala de jantar, ou pelo menos de quase todos...

**Firekai**: Cadê a Yami? –perguntou de cabeça baixa enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hiromi!

**Hiromi**: A Yami? Ela levantou cedo hoje...está lá fora eu acho! Bom dia amor... –disse sorrindo como sempre...

**Firekai**: Bom dia Hi... –disse também sorrindo- Mas o que ela está fazendo lá fora essa hora da manhã? Já tomou o café?

**Kitty**: Ela estás lá fora com a minha irmã...acho que estão treinando!

**Matt**: Treinando? Por isso que o Takao não está aqui também...deve estar lá com elas!

**Firekai**: Treinando o que? –disse voltando a comer...

**Kitty**: Ora, estão treinando Beyblade...eu estou aqui a mais tempo que todos vocês e posso afirmar-lhes uma coisa: quando Yami fica triste ou chateada, a primeira coisa que ela faz é treinar a Darkness o máximo que puder...

**Hiromi**: Darkness? Quem és Darkness?

**Kitty**: És aBit-bicho da Yami...és muito bonita e forte! Acho que ela deve estar treinando usando o Ceres do Takao como adversário...já que minha irmã não luta beyblade! –disse sorrindo...

**Firekai**: Sabe Kitty, acho que é a primeira vez que você fala tanto...

**Hiromi**: Kai...olha os modos! XD

**Kitty**: Mas és verdade...sou um tanto calada mesmo!

**Matt**: Bom, eu já terminei meu café da manhã, então vou assistir o meu amorzinho vencer o Takao de lavada...com licença! –disse se levantando todo sorridente, indo direto lá para fora...

**Kitty**: Ei, até parece...você torce tanto para ela, mas o Ceres não és fraco não...ei, espere por mim Matt! –disse também se levantando e indo correndo ver a luta junto de Matt...

**Hiromi**: Errr...o que faremos então Kai? Parece que ficamos sozinhos...vamos ver a luta?

**Firekai**: Não sei não Hiromi, não estou afim de encarar a Yami depois do que eu fiz né...

**Hiromi**: Para de ser medroso homem...vamos l�, afinal mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que encara-la, pois se não percebeu moramos na mesma casa...

**Firekai**: Eu sei mas... –fora interrompido pois Hiromi lhe deu um doce beijo...

**Hiromi**: Vamos logo, quero ver as habilidades dela...não sei o que você viu naquele Diário para te deixar tão assim, mas não importa...vem! –disse se levantando e puxando o garoto consigo até o local da luta, onde Kate era a juíza...

Chegando lá a luta estava bem acirrada, Ceres e Darkness lutavam arduamente e sem desistência de nenhum dos lados...Matt torcia alegremente para seu "amorzinho", enquanto Kitty torcia eufórica para Takao, o qual estava com algum problemas...

**Takao**: Ah droga...pô Yami! Você andou treinando escondida não foi? A sua Darkness está forte demais, desse jeito Ceres não tem chance...

O que ele disse era verdade, pelo menos a parte dela estar mais forte! Realmente quem visse falaria logo de cara que Yami sairia vencedora facilmente dessa árdua luta, apesar de Ceres não lhe dar chance para atacar definitivamente... Takao usava uma roupa um tanto normal: uma camiseta regata azul, com uma bermuda jeans cinza; enquanto Yami parecia estar preparada mesmo para essa luta: usava um tênis estilo bota curta preta, um shortinho preto e curto também, com uma correntinha prata pendurada e usava uma blusinha de uma alcinha só preta e com detalhes estampados prata...

**Yami**: Pare de reclamar Takao e vamos logo com essa luta!

**Takao**: Você deve Ter treinado escondido...não pode ser! –ainda se queixava...

**Yami**: Mas que droga Takao, você está me deixando mais nervosa do que eu já estou... sabe muito bem que minha Fera Bit é das Trevas...quanto mais ódio eu transfiro para ela, mais forte ela fica...e você só está me ajudando sabia? Me deixando mais irritada...

**Takao**: Então eu estou ferrado...mas não vai ser tão fácil assim não! Ceres...atacar! –nesse momento surge Ceres, um lindo dragão que deixou todos ali fascinados...- Ataque Explosão Nebulosa! –uma nuvem nebulosa surge em volta do dragão, formando um tornado arrasante e indo em direção ao adversário...- Agora você já era...

**Yami**: Não conte com isso...Darkness! –uma nuvem negra e sombria surge em volta de todos ali presentes, e da beyblade dela aparece aquela majestosa Pantera negra, mas com seu ar sombrio o que deixa todos meio apavorados...

**Kitty**: Essa luta vai logo acabar...

**Matt**: É o que parece...

Firekai e Hiromi ouviam e viam tudo com máxima atenção, e ficaram impressionados com tamanha luta magnífica das duas partes combatentes...

**Yami**: Darkness...ataque Dimensão Das Trevas! –tudo em volta fica negro como se eles estivessem mesmo em outra dimensão! De repente Ceres para de se mover e o furacão desaparece, e assim Darkness surge e com movimentos rápidos e cruéis acaba com o Dragão, logo após voltando tudo ao normal...

**Takao**: Droga, lá se foi Ceres... –pega sua beyblade- Mas que ataque foi esse Yami? Nunca tinha o visto antes...

**Yami**: Dimensão Das Trevas não é exatamente um ataque, mas sim um transporte! Darkness como sendo a Bit deusa das trevas, tem o poder de recriar seu próprio mundo... em seu mundo nada se move, nada possuí sentimentos, nada existe...a não seu criador e seu comandante! Por isso foi fácil vencer... –disse ela pegando logo em seguida sua beyblade...

**Kate**: Então...a Vitória és de Yami! Fiquei impressionada com essa luta, os dois são extremamente fortes...parabéns aos dois! Que tal tomarmos um sorvete Yami? Huahuahua –disse meio pervertida, mas soltando uma risada logo em seguida...

**Yami**: hmmm... deixemos para uma próxima vez, Kate! –solta uma pequena e tímida risada!

**Kitty**: Ai irmã...para com isso! Deixe de brincadeiras vai...

**Kate**: Calma, eu só estava brincando Kitty, como você és nervosinha...

**Kitty**: Ai ai...

Enquanto as duas conversavam, ou melhor, enquanto Kitty dava broncas em sua irmã e esta apenas ria divertida, Yami foi saindo dali de fininho, pois Matt e Takao ficaram conversando sobre a luta...ela passou ao lado do casal ali presente com sua expressão sem sentimento de sempre, passando ao lado de Firekai e sussurrando algumas palavras apenas para ele ouvir:

**Yami**: Esqueça tudo...exatamente tudo que você leu naquele Diário, por favor! –e saiu da residência indo para algum lugar...mas onde, não me perguntem...XD

**Hiromi**: O que ela lhe disse Kai?

**Firekai**: Nada porque? Já sei...vamos tomar um sorvete? Desde que viemos para cá não fizemos nada juntos ainda...

**Hiromi**: Boa idéia amor...vamos sim, desde que possa comer um de chocolateeee!

**Firekai**: Sem problemas... –os dois saíram dali e foram até uma sorveteria comer o tal sorvete...

Sentaram-se em uma das mesas dali de frente para a praia, eram um lindo casal, assim diziam todos que os avistavam...gentis um com o outro, sempre sorrindo e se divertindo muito...sem contar com os vários e vários beijos que trocavam por ali... tomaram seu sorvete calmamente, mas o rapaz pensava em tudo ainda...no Diário, nas palavras que leu, no que Yami lhe disse e também no que sentia sinceramente por Hiromi...sempre achou que aquilo fosse amor, e talvez até fosse mesmo, mas depois de todo o ocorrido sua mente ficou um tanto bagunçada e precisava tirar algumas de suas conclusões...foi quando fez uma certa proposta para Hiromi, cochichando em seu ouvido...

**Firekai**: Então amor, o que me diz? Que tal hoje? –dizia num tom sério...o.o

**Hiromi**: Você está me propondo que nós...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ai esta, o sexto capitulo finalmente...u.u O q sera que o Firekai propôs para sua namorada Hiromi hein? Hmmm...nem te conto!XDDD Mas tudo bm, logo o setimo capitulo vai estar ai pra vcs tirarem suas proprias conclusões sobre isso... e espero reviews! ò.ó**

**E valew mais uma vez Firekai, suas dicas saum otimas...estou fazendo o maximo possivel para coloca-las em pratica na fic, mas ao fato de escrever capitulos pekenos, eh meio dificil...quando eu começo a escrever a fic, eu perco o controle e quando vou ver o capitulo jah tah enorme q naum sei o q...XPPP**

**E naum tem problema naum Hilary, desde qvc esteja gostando da fic... tudo bm! Alias, aparece mais no msn...o.o quando vc aparece a genti conversa bastante, e tambm vc acaba saindo sem avisar e naum volta mais...T-T pq? o.o huahuahua me responde depois se for possivel...XD**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	8. Uma bela noite

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 7: Uma bela noite...**

A garota ficou um tanto pasma e receosa com a proposta do rapaz, mas nada comentou, apenas afirmou com a cabeça sem saber o que lhe responder...os dois saíram dali muito vermelhos e durante todo o caminho de volta, não trocaram uma palavra! Ao chegarem em casa, alguns acharam a atitude do casal um tanto estranha, mas também decidiram não falar nada, pois era assunto deles mesmo...

Assim a tarde passou rápido e logo já estava anoitecendo...as garotas se encontravam todas juntas no quarto de Kitty, conversando animadamente...bom, mais ou menos, pois uma delas estava um tanto "longe"...

**Kitty**: O que houve Hiromi? Estás tão quieta...

**Hiromi**: O que! Ah, não foi nada...não se preocupe! –disse alegremente dando um sorriso meio forçado...

**Yami**: Hunf! Me engana que eu gosto... –disse sarcasticamente, sem desviar sua atenção para o lado de fora da janela, onde uma pequena garoa começava com o chegar da noite...

**Hiromi**: O que quer dizer com isso Yami? –disse um pouco emburrada...

**Yami**: Você sempre foi muito alegre e eufórica...agora estás aí, toda quieta...até parece que estás mesmo tudo bem... –ainda sem desviar sua atenção da janela...

**Kate**: A Yami tem toda a razão sabe Hiromi, tu estás muito distante da conversa aqui... estás parecendo até a própria Yami! Nos conte o que houve afinal...

**Kitty**: Estás assim desde que voltastes do passeio com o Firekai... o que foi que aconteceu com vocês dois? –pergunta ela curiosa...

Nesse momento, como se saísse de um transe, Yami simplesmente olha para Hiromi que estava cercada pelas outras duas garotas...estava muito ansiosa para saber o que era, mesmo não demonstrando, e a fixou esperando a resposta...

**Hiromi**: Bem...errr... querem mesmo saber? –perguntava corada...

**Kate**: Demorou para nos contar...

**Kitty**: Desembucha logo Hiromi... –perguntou impaciente...

**Hiromi**: Ai gente, calma... . Vou contar, mas me dêem um tempo para pensar...

Kate e Kitty apenas gritaram baixo um grade "eeeeeeeeeeeeee" de felicidade e depois voltaram a fixar a moça de cabelos azuis...

**Hiromi**: O Kai...me propôs...que...essa noite...

**Kitty e Kate**: Essa noite...?

**Hiromi**: Dormíssemos juntos! –disse corando violentamente...

Yami apenas a olha com um certo tom de espanto, mas logo esconde esse olhar e volta a fixar a janela...

**Yami**: Está...chovendo! –disse fria e parecia estar triste...

Todas a fixaram e não entenderam o porque dela Ter dito isso justamente agora, mas logo ela se levantou de onde estava e caminhou até a porta de saída do quarto, passando por Hiromi e dizendo baixo, mas que todos ali presentes ouviram claramente...

**Yami**: Está umabela noite...só te desejo boa sorte! –e saiu do quarto, dizendo que o motivo disso era que estava chegando a hora do jantar e que precisava ajudar Mizuki...

Outra pessoa ali que não pareceu muito contente com isso foi Kate, mas somente sua irmã notara sua expressão meia que triste e entendeu perfeitamente o porque, mas nada comentou...preferiu deixar quieto!

Mais tarde o jantar transcorreu calmamente e durante todo este nenhuma palavra foi trocada por ninguém...o motivo! E eu sei lá...mas isso não és hora para gracinhas da autora! Errr...bem, o jantar acabou por terminar um pouco tarde mas sem exageros de horário...logo após terem terminado, cada um fez o favor de realizar sua devida tarefa, e um pouco tempo depois Mizuki foi embora deixando todos sozinhos...

Kate se dirigiu ao quarto de sua irmã, decidiram conversar um pouco antes de dormir como faziam quando crianças! Takao apenas subiu para seu quarto para seu vicio constante...qual? MSN...sempre entrava nisso todas as noites, o porque conto só nos próximos capítulos! Matt ficava apenas enchendo a paciência de Yami com suas cantadas realmente descaradas de dar vergonha...mas, assim como todos, ele percebeu o mau-humor de Yami e decidiu parar de palhaçadas e ir para seu quarto mesmo e Yami para o seu!

Hiromi se dirigiu para o quarto de Firekai, claro acompanhada dele...os dois estavam um tanto decididos a isso, pelo menos era o que parecia...podia-se sentir a tensão no ar...O garoto se aproximou dela, puxou seu rosto para perto de si e a beijou, um beijo apaixonado o qual foi correspondido pela garota! Logo os dois se despiram, ficando apenas de roupas intimas, e deitaram na cama do rapaz...longos beijos foram trocados entre eles! Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, a garota lhe massageava as costas delicadamente com as mãos, fazendo pequeno e singelos arranhões...

Apesar de estar gostando de tudo isso, pensamentos que não deveria Ter invadiam sua mente...pensamentos impróprios para aquela ocasião...pensamentos estranhos! Palavras, ações e sentimentos! A única coisa que ecoavam em sua mente eram palavras, palavras que leu mas que não devia...ações das quais fora vítima sendo que podia impedir... sentimentos que não devia sentir, mas que brotavam em sua mente e coração!

Pensava em tudo que leu naquele Diário...motivo? Nem ele sabia, mas tudo aquilo que leu ficou guardado em seus pensamentos e lhe deixavam em dúvida sobre eles!

_"Que continuem se amando, desde que estejam felizes já é o bastante para mim...pois não quero ver minha amiga sofrer, muito menos o garoto por quem me apaixonei...não é verdade?"_

Essas foram as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente sem parar, que o deixava confuso sobre tudo aquilo...mas que o deixava em transe! Lembrou-se do tapa que recebeu naquele dia, do que havia causado e do que foi vítima incontestável: da dor, da confusão de sentimentos e do fato de Ter perdido a confiança dela...dela! Lembrava-se também do que Mizuki havia lhe dito depois do ocorrido:

"_Eu sabia que isso não daria certo...sabes que o que fizestes foi errado, completamente errado e teve o que mereceu! Mas deveria Ter pensado duas vezes antes de fazer o que fez...agora me diga uma coisa: o que sente depois de Ter lido aquilo?_"

Fora isso que ela lhe disse e nada pode responder na época...e talvez nem agora, pois estava mais confuso que nunca! Lentamente parou com os beijos, e sussurrou como se estivesse em transe...

**Firekai**: Yami... –logo ao sussurrar tal nome, assustou-se consigo mesmo e levantou seu corpo, fitando o rosto da garota que ali o acompanhava nessa noite, a qual o olhou meio assustada com o que ouviu...mas logo esbouçou um imenso sorriso!- Desculpe Hiromi, não sei porque veio esse nome em minha mente justo agora...me perdoe, eu não entendo...

A garota o afastou e se sentou, fitando-o e ainda sorrindo, o que deixou o garoto mais confuso do que já estava...

**Hiromi**: Eu...tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer! Não tem problema...mas você és muito confuso e demora para cair a ficha...o que foi? o.o –perguntou ela ao perceber a cara de espanto do garoto...

**Firekai**: Do que...do que está falando Hiromi? Eu não estou enten... –foi interrompido, pois a garota lhe calou com o dedo indicador sobre sua boca...

**Hiromi**: Fique calmo Kai...eu sabia que isso iria acontecer e não me importo! Sinceramente, eu estava receosa com tudo isso, mas não sabia como reagiria se soubesse que...que eu não lhe amo mais!

**Firekai**: O que? –sentou a sua frente, esperando uma resposta...

**Hiromi**: Sabes muito bem que sempre tive um certo vicio por aquele programa de computador...qual é o nome mesmo? A sim, MSN Messenger...sabes porque?

**Firekai**: Você nunca quis me dizer...como vou saber ora bolas! –disse com uma gota enorme na cabeça...

**Hiromi**: Hihihi...és verdade! Desculpe...bem, isso porque...dizem que amor por net não és possível, pois eu discordo totalmente...Ah uns dois meses atrás, quando meu vicio aumentou, foi porque eu havia conhecido um garoto aqui do Japão por esse programa.. um garoto do qual gostei e gosto muito! Não sabia como reagiria se eu lhe contasse, por isso decidi manter um segredo sobre isso e esperar a hora certa para lhe contar...entendeu? Eu acho que me apaixonei por esse garoto, e sempre todas as noites conversamos um pouco pelo MSN...ele és muito legal e gentil, apesar de ser um tanto atrevido, gostei! Desculpe mesmo Kai...

O rapaz apenas ficou estático com tudo isso...nunca havia percebido nada, bom talvez só um pouco...havia sim percebido que ela o tratara um tanto diferente do que quando começaram a namorar, mas nunca imaginou que fosse pelo fato dela estar apaixonada por outro que não fosse ele! Por algum motivo, um certo sentimento estranho lhe percorreu a mente:

**Firekai**: Eu nunca havia percebido que poderia ser isso...mas, para falar a verdade, não sei porque me sinto mais tranqüilizado com isso tudo...como se eu não me importasse tanto mais e ainda me sinto feliz por você!

**Hiromi**: Claro que nunca percebeu, afinal serei uma boa atriz, tenho que saber interpretar e assim que chegamos aqui e depois daquela confusão em frente a Residência, eu percebi que seu olhar era diferente também quando me olhava diferente e como se estivesse pensando em outra pessoa...depois da confusão com o Diário, fiquei curiosa e o espiei um pouco...quando li as ultimas páginas escritas, apenas pensei: Ai que fofo, o Kai se apaixonou pela Yami! –dizia ela dando logo em seguida algumas risadas divertidas...

**Firekai**: O QUE? Como assim eu sou apaixonado por aquela...aquela...aquela garota? Xiii...Hiromi, agora você viajou geral...e também deu uma de curiosa hein danada!

**Hiromi**: Cala a boca Kai e pensa melhor...você só pensa nela, tanto que mesmo agora você pronunciou o nome DELA! Ainda ousa negar que não és apaixonado por ela? Como ela mesma diz: me engana que eu gosto...e um pouco decuriosidade não mata ninguém!–disse sarcasticamente, imitando um pouco a voz da garota ali citada...

Firekai ficou a pensar...um silêncio dominou aquele local, Hiromi apenas o observava enquanto ele refletia sobre o que ela disse...seria possível ser verdade? Analisou bem seu coração e tudo que sentira...quando chegou a uma resposta para a pergunta que a garota lhe fizera:

**Firekai**: Não...não sou mais capaz de negar nada! –disse de cabeça baixa, mas logo a levantou para encarar Hiromi que sorria eufórica até...

**Hiromi**: Eu sabia...mas devias falar isso para ela, afinal eu não sou Yami! –riu logo após Ter dito isso...

**Firekai**: Ai, depois eu penso nisso...mas alias, me conte...como és esse garoto que conhecestes pela net e onde se conheceram? Agora fiquei curioso...

**Hiromi**: Contarei tudo, afinal és meu...amigo! –ao dizer isso, os dois sorriram e ela começou a lhe contar tudo...ele parecia interessado e parecia estar também gostando de toda a história...conversavam animadamente como apenas dois amigos conversam entre si!

Ficaram lá...horas e horas conversando sobre tudo que já passaram juntos, sobre o tal garoto e os sentimentos de Kai! Pareciam animados até demais, até que olharam no relógio e já estava um tanto tarde para ainda estarem acordados...rapidamente se levantaram e se trocaram, colocando claro sua roupa de dormir...Como estava muito tarde mesmo, Firekai propôs que ela dormisse em sua cama mesmo, não teria problema algum... afinal, eram só amigos! Ele se deitou virado para um lado, ela se deitou virada para o outro... até que, antes de dormir, apenas algumas palavras foram ditas:

**Hiromi**: Hoje foi uma bela noite...

**Firekai**: Sim, para conversar! –e assim, finalmente, apenas dormiram...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Yeah! o finalmente o setimo capitulo...XD demorou pq eu naum sabia como fazer ele! Naum queria que ninguem sofresse sabe, entom tive q pensar muito e muito para escreve-lo...(achu q por isso minha cabeça tah duendo...XDD)**

**Espero que tenham voltado e naum percam o proximo capitulo! No proximo o romance irá dominar a fic...oh boy!XPPP mas de qualqr jeito...me deixem reviews! E o que acharam sobre o romancinho pela net? XD Naum acreditam nisso! Bom,devo dizer q comigo acontece...e de verdade... huahuahuahua tudo eh possivel neh genti! u.ú XD**

**Firekai, Hikari-Hilary-Chan e Candy Black: Serás que esse capitulo responde a duvida de vcs quanto a curiosidade sobre a tal proposta? o.o huahuahua**

**E Candy, eu tambm adoroooo a Tomoyo, achu q me inspirei um pouco nela sim para fazer sua personagem...espero q esteja gostando de ler tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever! **

**Bjuxxx...Yami! Reviews, Reviews...REVIEWS! XDDD**


	9. Confissões!

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 8: Confissões!**

Na manhã seguinte todos se levantaram normalmente, claro que Hiromi e Firekai acordaram um pouco mais cedo para que ninguém notasse que realmente dormiram no mesmo quarto...Sentaram-se todos juntos a mesa de jantar para o café da manhã, Hiromi ao lado de Firekai, como sempre, afinal já até tinham se acostumado! Tudo transcorreu normalmente: algumas conversas, um pouco de silêncio e certas broncas em certas pessoas, se é que me entendem...após o café, sem esperar que ninguém falasse uma palavra, Yami se levantou, toda vestida de preto como sempre, colocou um fone de música em cada ouvido e saiu da Residência sozinha, sem companhia e sem falar para onde ia...

Firekai apenas viu aquela cena sem falar nada e ficou a pensar em tudo que Hiromi lhe tinha dito na noite anterior, em tudo que discutiram e em tudo que aconteceu...até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, o apoiando como uma simples amiga que agora era:

**Hiromi**: Kai, porque não vai atrás dela? Pode ser sua chance...

**Firekai**: Eu não sei Hiromi, acho melhor não...sinceramente! –disse meio receoso de tudo

**Hiromi**: Como assim? Depois de tudo que conversamos ontem agora me diz isso? Vai logo Kai, deixe de ser medroso... –disse ela meio emburrada e empurrando Kai pelas costas para fora da Residência a força mesmo...XD

**Firekai**: Ei! Calma ae... tá bom, tá bom já estou indo! –se livrou da garota e foi andando pelo mesmo caminho feito por Yami...

**Kate**: Errr...o que houve Hiromi? –perguntou meia confusa, assim como todos os outros ali presentes...

**Hiromi**: Nada não...ou melhor, muita coisa! Vamos Kate e Kitty para meu quarto, vou contar-lhes tudinho...e os garotos, podem ficar aí mesmo!

**Kitty**: Demoro... vamos lá! –disse logo após indo as três até o quarto de Hiromi, deixando no quintal dois garotos confusos como se estivessem em transe por tamanha confusão, mas logo o silêncio foi cortado...

**Takao**: Ae Matt, que tal treinar um pouco contra o meu Ceres? –disse meio confiante, mostrando a beyblade para o amigo!

**Matt**: Demoro...vamos nessa, o meu Tora-Shi vai vencer o Ceres rapidinho... –logo após dito isso, lá foram os dois para a cuia treinarem...

Um pouco distante dali, em uma praça perto da praia, uma garota sombria estava sentada em um dos bancos em silêncio, olhando para o céu totalmente distraída e ouvindo um pouco de música, quando sente algo tocar-lhe os pés...uma bola! Uma bola? Sim, uma pequena azul de praia, daquelas mais usadas por crianças mesmo...ela olhou bem para aquele brinquedo e o pegou, ainda fitando-o, quando uma garota se aproxima dela pedindo pela bola, uma garota pequena, deveria Ter uns cinco ou seis anos de idade e usava um vestido rosa florido:

**Menina**: Moça, poderia devolver minha bolinha? –com cara de inocente e um tanto receosa, pois mesmo com sua idade poderia notar a frieza do ser a sua frente...

Yami apenas a olhou nos olhos, e por incrível que pareça, soltou um lindo e sincero sorriso, com seus olhos tão doces e gentis como nunca havia demonstrado antes a ninguém:

**Yami**: Claro que sim...pegue e tome mais cuidado hein! –devolveu a bola para a garota, que a pegou e se pôs a caminhar dizendo tchau, enquanto Yami ainda a fitava sorrindo, quando ouviu ao seu lado uma voz familiar que conhecia muito bem e que demonstrava um pouco de surpresa talvez, então fechou sua expressão novamente e olhou a figura sentada ao seu lado...

**Firekai**: Sorrindo? Você? Que surpresa...isso deve ser um fato histórico! –disse sarcástico

**Yami**: O que você quer hein! Me deixe em paz...

**Firekai**: Calma está bem! Você é muito estressada sabe... mas eu gostaria de conversar...

**Yami**: ...

**Firekai**: Sobre...o seu Diário! –a olhou intensamente, a qual olhou-o surpresa e um pouco confusa...

**Yami**: Mas...Não temos nada a conversar sobre aquilo, eu mandei você esquecer...

**Firekai**: Não me importo...porque és tão fria afinal?

**Yami**: Isso não lhe interessa! –disse virando o rosto e se preparando para ir embora, quando sente uma mão lhe segurar o pulso impedindo sua ida...- Ei! Como ousa? Me solte agora mesmo Firekai...

O garoto se levantou e a fitou intensamente nos olhos, dando a ela uma sensação de que teria que se mandar dali o mais rápido possível, como percebeu que os outros estavam olhando-os meio confusos tratou logo se arrasta-la para uma parte um tanto deserta do local, onde realmente não tinha ninguém... a soltou em sua frente, ainda meio sério e fitando-a ...

**Firekai**: Dá para ficar um pouco calada? Droga... –ainda fitando-a bem nos olhos...

A garota começou a ficar um pouco desconfiada e receosa com tudo isso e decidiu que seria melhor ir embora dali...

**Yami**: Quer saber? Eu vou é embora daqui... tchau! –disse ela se soltando e já indo embora, quando sente novamente alguém segurar-lhe pelo braço.

**Firekai**: Eu ainda quero saber muita coisa...porque és tão fria e porque não fala sobre seus pais em seu Diário? –disse trazendo-a mais para perto de si...ficando os dois quase que colados...

**Yami**: Eu ja disse que isso não importa, e muito menos lhe interessa...droga, me solte! –tentando se soltar, mesmo sendo em vão!

**Firekai**: Se não me interessasse eu não estaria aqui agora perguntando, não acha! –com tal coisa dita por ele, ela até se calou...baixou a cabeça e ele pode ver algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela, enquanto uma chuva intensa começava a desabar do céu que os cobria...a garota, num impulso, apenas levantou a cabeça e gritou...

**Yami**: Será que você não entende que EU matei meus pais! –e a chuva caiu dessa vez mais forte sobre eles, enquanto ela se encolhia sobre o peito dele e chorava como nunca tinha chorado antes...

Ele ficou paralisado com tal afirmação feita por Yami a si! Ele apenas a abraçou e a acompanhou de volta a Residência, enquanto a chuva que caía os encharcavam por completo...chegando lá, entraram rápido e apenas encontraram Mizuki que estava sentada na sala esperando a hora do jantar...Quando ela os avista, apenas se aproxima para saber o que havia ocorrido afinal:

**Mizuki**: Mas, então o que houve?

**Firekai**: Nada demais...apenas pegamos chuva! –dizia ele, ainda abraçado com Yami que tremia de frio e que ainda mantinha cabeça baixa...

**Mizuki**: E o que houve com ela? –olhava para Yami...

**Firekai**: Bom...errr... alias, onde estão todos? o.o

**Mizuki**: Ah sim, as garotas foram mais uma vez ao shopping e acho que com essa chuva não voltarão tão cedo para casa...já os meninos estão a treinar beyblade pela milésima vez só hoje, lá na sala de treinamento...lá ao lado da piscina!

**Firekai**: Entendi...bom, a Yami está morrendo de frio aqui, então a levarei para seu quarto para que possa se aquecer...com licença Mizuki! –ainda abraçado com Yami, subiu rapidamente as escadas, adentrando no quarto da jovem gelada que se encontrava em seus braços...a colocou sentada na cama e pegou uma toalha, a qual colocou sobre seus ombros... depois disso, se ajoelhou em uma altura que pudesse ver o rosto dela e foi direto pedindo explicações...- Agora que quero que me explique toda essa história...

**Yami**: No começo do ano passado, eu mais meu pai e minha mãe estávamos voltando de viagem por uma estrada das montanhas... do outro lado da estrada estava vindo um carro desgovernado! Meu pai tentou desviar... –lágrimas e mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, deixando também sua voz embaçada- e, como eu estava segurando uma garrafa d'água em mãos, ela escorreu das minhas mãos e acabou por bloquear os freios do carro...meu pai não conseguiu parar e ai...e ai... –começou a chorar sem parar, abraçou os joelhos e soluçava alto e incessantemente!

Firekai não conseguia ficar apenas observando-a sofrer sozinha, odiava ver garotas chorando, principalmente...ela! Com seus dedos levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a encara-lo...

**Firekai**: Ei, não chore...desculpe-me por tocar no assunto! Mas, não gosto dever garotas chorando...por isso, esqueça e pare de chorar, ok? –ele foi, lentamente, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela afim de secar suas lágrimas, as quais teimavam em cair cada vez mais... num ato impensável, ele começa a encher o rosto da garota de pequenos beijos tentando secar mais uma vez suas lágrimas... –Olha, não fique assim...tá! –dizia ele entre calorosos e delicados beijos, até que enfim a beijou sério...um beijo na boca, o qual deixou-a totalmente surpreendida com tal ação, fazendo com que ela voltasse a si e o afastasse um pouco...encarando-o!

**Yami**: Porque...porque fez isso? –totalmente corada

**Firekai**: Porque...eu te... –nem ao menos terminou de falar, apenas a segurou pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente...ela, sem reação, apenas correspondeu de modo simulando o seu amor que sentia por ele desde tempos atrás, quando se conheceram! Mas foi um pouco além disso...Ele a puxou pela cintura, deitando-a na cama e ficando por cima de seu corpo, falando bem baixinho em seu ouvido – Porque eu te amo muito...

Ela ficou paralisada com tais palavras...palavras que pela primeira vez fizeram seu coração bater mais forte do que nunca antes bateu! Apenas ficaram ali, os dois...aproveitando esse precioso e primeiro momento de suas vidas com a pessoa que realmente amam, se é que me entendem...ali, deitados sobre aquela cama tão macia e ao som da chuva que lá fora caía...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ae esta... finalmente postei o oitavo capitulo...aleluia! XD eu estou realmente bmmmm atrasada com essa fic...>. mas devo dizer q ela jah estah quase acabandoooo...\o\ pra felicidade de muitos! XDDD**

**Bom, o q acharam desse capitulo? O.O eu achei meio...hmmm...sei lah, to a quase três dias fazendo ele...nem parei pra prestar atenção! XPPP mas espero q tenham gostado e me deixem reviews...o/**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	10. A partida de volta!

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 9: A partida de volta...**

Ela lentamente abria seus olhos...sentia seu rosto ainda um pouco úmido pelas lágrimas que havia derramado tempos atrás, alias, era a única coisa da qual se lembrava...era como se o resto do tempo tivesse sido apagado de sua mente! Percebeu estar deitada em sua cama, mas também notou que estava do lado oposto ao que sempre dormia...foi quando sentiu alguém atrás de si depositar-lhe uma doce beijo em sua nuca e assustou-se ao perceber quem era, logo após virar para o lado rapidamente...

Assim que virou, a primeira coisa que encontrou foram os olhos daquele que ela conhecia bem...ele lhe sorria gentilmente e a fitando intensamente... num gesto rápido, ela sentou na cama ainda fitando-o, o qual se encontrava agora um pouco surpreso por essa reação! Ela analisou bem o local e a situação onde ela e seu "companheiro" agora se encontravam... sim, era mesmo seu quarto, e estava mesmo deitada em sua cama...mas com ele ao seu lado, olhou então teu próprio corpo e corou violentamente...encontrava-se nua! Estava sentada em sua cama, com a coberta em mãos cobrindo seu corpo e percebeu estar apenas de calcinha, praticamente nua! Prestou atenção na situação do rapaz ao seu lado, percebendo que este se encontrava somente vestido de um short preto...aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: eles haviam **dormido juntos**!

Corou mais ainda com essa conclusão, deixando o garoto, que a fitava, com uma expressão confusa, quando ela tentou pelo menos falar alguma coisa...

**Yami**: Mas...mas... Firek... –não pode terminar de falar, pois o jovem havia se levantado também e tinha beijado-a intensamente, agarrando sua cintura com os braços...quando este rompe o beijo e fita a janela...

**Firekai**: É, finalmente parou de chover... –volta a fita-la, percebendo sua cara de espanto...- Mas...algum problema Yami? o.o

**Yami**: Você...você...você me beijou e estamos...estamos em minha cama...assim! –terrivelmente corada estava ela...

O garoto, por sua vez, apenas a entrelaçou com os braços na cintura da jovem, aproximou seus rostos e seus corpos, ficando bem próximos...e sussurrou apenas para ela, e bem próximo dos lábios da jovem...

**Firekai**: Eu disse que te amo, ora pois... e, simplesmente, dormimos juntos por umas duas horas apenas...algum problema? –logo após dizer isso, pode perceber a expressão paralisada de sua amada, assim beijando-a suavemente os lábios que tanto gostava de sentir!

Ela apenas pode retribuir, afinal também o amava, apesar de ainda estar um tanto "chocada" com o algo mais que ocorreu entre eles...

Em outra parte da casa, mais precisamente na sala no andar de baixo, os outros discutiam sobre uma tal notícia dada a eles por Kate a poucos minutos!

**oOoOo Flash Back oOoOo**

**Kate**: Bom, hoje eu recebi um telefonema de nosso pai, Kitty!

**Kitty**: E o que ele disse? –curiosa

**Kate**: Disse que...precisa de mim de volta a Portugal o mais rápido possível, acho que em haver com o fato de que estávamos de mudança para o Sul do país...me desculpe, já comprei as passagens de avião e vou voltar amanhã mesmo! –disse ela meio triste, logo notando a cara de espanto de todos ali presentes...

**Takao**: Então...vai mesmo embora né! –desanimado...

**Kate**: Sim, mas nas férias eu volto de novo... –sorri tentando evitar algumas lágrimas que pediam para caírem!

**oOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOo**

Todos discutiam, até alguém decidir de repente mudar um pouco de assunto...

**Matt**: Errr...onde estão Firekai e Yami afinal? –olhando para todos intrigado...

**Mizuki**: Ora, estão em algum lugar! –riu ela divertida...XD

**Matt**: Não diga!¬ ¬ -sarcástico

**Kitty**: Calma Matt...Mizuki estava apenas a brincar contigo... –tentando acalma-lo, quando percebe os dois que faltavam ali descerem as escadas lado a lado...deu para notar como ambos estavam um tanto corados, Hiromi apenas sorriu para eles como se soubesse de tudo, assim como as outras duas raparigas ali presentes que também já sabiam de todo o ocorrido, deixando dois garotos muito confusos e intrigados com o assunto...

**Mizuki**: Pronto, sr. Matt...agora que eles apareceram, não precisa mais ficar preocupado com isso...e com licença, vou começar os preparativos para o jantar! –riu ela, logo após olhar Firekai e Yami com um sorriso maroto no rosto, indo então para a cozinha...

**Yami**: O que está acontecendo aqui? Deu para ouvir do meu quarto a discussão... não foi? –perguntou ela para o jovem ao seu lado, que apenas pode afirmar com a cabeça...

**Matt**: PARA TUDO! Quer dizer que o Firekai estava no quarto da minha Yami? Como isso? Desde quando você pode entrar no quarto dela? –disse ele aparentando estar nervoso, sem perceber que deixou uma outra garota meio triste por sua preocupação...isso pode ser percebido pela garota que estava sendo interrogada nesse momento, a qual retrucou...

**Yami**: E isso é de sua conta? –disse ela séria, encarando-o e levemente corada...

**Firekai**: E, além do mais... –disse ele logo depois segurando com as mãos o queixo de Yami e a beijando intensamente na frente de todos...ela, por sua vez, ficou super "assustada" com essa reação, mas não deixou de corresponder ao seu amado, até que ele separou o beijo...- eu e Yami estamos a namorar, idiota! –olhou ele fuzilante para Matt, o qual gelou com tudo isso, e entrelaçou Yami pela cintura com seus braços, os deixando bem próximos...

**Takao**: Então...você e a Hiromi terminaram? Uhuuuullll...agora eu tenho uma chance com a Hi-chan! –disse ele eufórico, deixando uma Hiromi ao seu lado totalmente corada

**Firekai**: Nem vem que não tem, Takao! Ela ainda é minha melhor amiga e não deixarei que caía nas mãos de um tonto como tu...

**Takao**: Cara, mas o que tu tens contra mim afinal? –disse ele nervoso, levantando-se e encarando Firekai...

**Firekai**: Quer mesmo saber? Bom, vai demorar um pouco mas...

**Yami**: AI! CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS...Agora dá para alguém me explicar sobre o que vocês estavam falando? –disse ela meio nervosa já...o.o""""""""

**Kitty**: Minha irmã voltará amanhã para nosso país...por ordens de nosso pai! Infelizmente...

**Kate**: Sim...mas já aviso que voltarei nas férias com todo o meu prazer! Para visitar-lhes com certeza...podem esperar! –disse ela sorrindo para todos, os quais sorriram de volta... quando o "clima" foi cortado pela Mizuki que os chamara para o jantar!

Já na manhã seguinte, estavam todos ao pé do aeroporto para se despedirem de sua amiga Kate...

**Yami**: Devo dizer...sentiremos saudades! Alias, nem me deste a chance de lutar contra ti uma beyluta...

**Kate**: Não se preocupe com isso...eu não sou chegada a batalhas, prefiro mesmo ser a locutora...é mais a minha praia no esporte! –sorriu

**Firekai**: Bem, boa sorte lá e volte mesmo hein...

**Kitty**: E, irmã, dê um abraço em nosso pai por mim e diga a ele que logo o visitarei...quando eu puder, por favor! E também lhe mande beijos...

**Matt**: Gostei de tua companhia...sentirei saudades tuas! –disse ele se curvando e beijando delicadamente a mão da jovem a sua frente...

**Kate**: Nem vem, sabes que não terás chance comigo...já esquecestes que eu sou Yuri? –disse ela rindo logo em seguida...uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz, que se afastou meio que desanimado, mas deixou para lá...juntou-se a Takao que já havia se despedido e se encontrava numa lanchonete ali próximo de onde eles estavam, o mesmo fizeram aqueles que já se despediram...restando apenas Hiromi por ali, que acabara de chegar, um tanto atrasada como deu para notar...

**Hiromi**: Ai, desculpe Kate...eu acabei acordando muito tarde hoje e me atrasei, que bom que cheguei a tempo de você não partir sem antes me despedir! –sorriu ela, logo depois ficando de impressionada com o que acabara de ocorreu...Kate lhe puxou o rosto de lhe deu um terno beijo na boca, muito suave...quando se separaram, Kate apenas lhe sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e virou-se, entrando no avião e partindo...

A garota havia ficado estática...sem saber o que falar ou como agir! Apenas ficou corada com o que ocorreu e com o que ouviu de sua "amiga"...ninguém ali havia visto o ocorrido, apenas a própria "vítima" disso tudo! Que ficou ali, parada...em transe e paralisada, enquanto apenas ouvia o avião partir dali...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nossa...o.o esse capitulo atrasou MESMO! Realmente viu, mas tudo bm... nessa quinta-feira e sexta-feira naum terah aulas na minha escola, verei entom se termino essa fic nessemeio tempo entom! Afinal, como eu disse, jah estah para acabar...o.o'' ki coisa XDDD pensando em novos projetos (jah q naum dou conta de duas fics ao mesmo tempo XP)**

**De qualqr maneira...como tah esse capiutlo?O.O espero q tenham gostado... tentei fazer maior, mas preferi deixar pro proximo...XD o q serah q a Kate havia dito para Hiromi afinal?o.O soh eu sei...XDDD na verdade, ainda nem eu mesma sei...o.o'''' mas blz huahuahuaXDDD**

**Bjuxxx! Yami...e espero reviews hein! **


	11. O que a Internet não faz

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 10: O que a Internet não faz...¬ ¬''**

Deitada em sua cama, lá estava ela...olhando fixamente para o teto, não em um ponto interessante, mas sim muito pensativa! Pensava no que havia ocorrido a algumas horas atrás, em tudo que naquele momento aconteceu...achava tudo tão estranho e confuso, claro que se referia as palavras de sua "amiga"!

**oOoOo Flash Back oOoOo**

_(...)Kate lhe puxou o rosto de lhe deu um terno beijo na boca, muito suave...quando se separaram, Kate apenas lhe sussurrou algo em seu ouvido..._

_**Kate**: Eu...assim que lhe vi, sabia que tinha algo que me cativava! Só não imaginei que pudesse ser...amor! Sei que tu não sentes o mesmo por mim, pois não és Yuri como eu... e por ser a pessoa que eu... - parou um pouco antes de continuar- ...que eu amo, quero muito lhe ver feliz, pois então uma dica lhe darei: sabias que o Takao também és viciado em MSN Messenger? –sussurrou ela, logo depois acariciando o rosto de Hiromi, se virando e partindo no avião que lhe esperava rumo a Portugal, sua casa!_

**oOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOo**

Estava a pensar naquilo...o que o fato de Takao também gostar de MSN tinha a ver com ela afinal? Demorou para cair a ficha, ou melhor, nem ao menos caiu...ela apenas lembrou-se de "seu amado virtual"! Aquele por quem se apaixonara sem ao menos conhecer pessoalmente...rapidamente deu um pulo da cama, se sentou na cadeira de frente para seu computador e ligou o tal programa...e ele estava lá, apenas a sua espera...

**_Janela de MSN---_**

**/Megami Girl--Áqua Ballet\ diz**: Olá! Desculpe a demora de hoje...

**T/G -- Ceres - diz**: Sem problemas...minha Deusa d'água...mas porque demorou tanto para entrar hoje? Agora estou curioso... o.o

**/Megami Girl--Áqua Ballet\ diz**: Uma amiga minha, aqui da Residência, foi embora hoje...e eu fui me despedir, claro!

**T/G -- Ceres - diz**: Qual delas? Se não me engano, tu havia me dito que aí moram também mais três garotas...certo?

**/Megami Girl--Áqua Ballet\ diz**: Sim, mas agora contando comigo é que dá três! A que foi embora é aquela que era Yuri sabe...ela era muito legal, espero que volte! T-T

**T/G -- Ceres - diz**: Não fique assim minha Deusa marinha, com certeza ela irá voltar... mas uma coisa eu acho estranho...sabia que onde eu moro também tinha uma Yuri que foi embora hoje mesmo! Que coincidência não! .

**/Megami Girl--Áqua Ballet\ diz**: Nossa...O.O... sério mesmo T/G?

**T/G -- Ceres - diz**: Sim...sério mesmo! Estranho né...bom...ai, espera um pouco, a "Dark Girl" da parada está me mandando ir fazer compras com o Ero-senin do local... volto já minha Deusa!

**/Megami Girl--Áqua Ballet\ diz**: Sem problemas...estarei a sua espera! Xau xau...

** T/G -- Ceres - (tgceres00E não pode responder pois seu status encontra-se como Offline!>**

**_Fecha a Janela---_**

Hiromi ficou a pensar mais uma vez...decidiu abaixar um pouco o rádio, o qual havia ligado assim que chegou e apenas ouvia a mesma música...Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, era o nome daquela música que ela tanto amava, da magnífica banda Green Day! Ao abaixar o volume, pode ouvir claramente Yami a chamar Takao para ir fazer compras, ou melhor, despesas "básicas"...

**Yami**: TAKAO! Desça logo...é a vez de você e o Matt irem fazer compras essa semana, anda logo...não tenho o dia todo! –nervosa, gritava ela ao pé da escada, lá no térreo da Residência...

**Takao**: Já vou...Dark Girl! –disse ele calmamente chegando até Yami, logo após indo em direção a porta, onde Matt o esperava...

**Yami**: Não demore e...JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM! –disse ela ainda nervosa, logo depois indo em direção a cozinha, brava, e claro que atropelando todo mundo...nem mesmo seu namorado fora perdoado pelo atropelamento!

**Firekai**: Nossa...calma Yami! –indo junto com ela...

Já na porta, de saída...

**Takao**: Vamos logo fazer essas compras, Ero-senin...antes que a Dark Girl corte-nos a cabeça! –se virou e já foi saindo, sendo seguido de Matt que parecia um tento irritadinho também...

**Matt**: E já disse para parar de me chamar assim...¬ ¬ -olhou sarcástico

Aquela discussão toda havia parecido tão monótona aos ouvidos de Hiromi, até pensar direito e sentir a ficha cair-lhe novamente...Espere! Takao havia chamado Yami de Dark Girl, e Matt de Erro-senin...mas, havia algo estranho aí...afinal, esses eram os apelidos que seu amado T/G dava para dois de seus amigos que junto dele moravam...oh não! Isso só podia significar uma coisa...que...

_**Kate**: (...)então uma dica lhe darei: sabias que o Takao também és viciado em MSN Messenger?(...)_ –recordava-se Hiromi novamente... ela simplesmente caiu sentada, completamente paralisada naquele chão de seu quarto...

Será mesmo que havia pensado direito? Takao poderia mesmo ser seu T/G Ceres? Pensando bem...Ceres...esse nome não lhe era estranho também...CLARO! Ceres é o nome da Fera Bit de...Takao...então, ela estava certa?

**Hiromi**: Não pode ser...tão perto...será mesmo que...? –tinha que esclarecer suas dúvidas, correu até o quarto de Takao(claro, a porta TEM que estar apenas encostada, senão graça não teria...¬ ¬) e foi direto no computador do garoto, que estava com sua proteção de tela acionado...pois bem! Desfez a proteção, fazendo a janela principal do MSN abrisse...ela pode ver, claramente, o nick que ele usava...exatamente...aquele, que se encontrava até com o status Offline no momento...e pode ver em sua lista de contatos o seu própria conta de MSN...então era verdade, Takao era o seu amor virtual!

Nada ela fez, ficou apenas ali sentada...desceu até o chão e ali ficousem fazer nada, apenas em um total silêncio por alguns instantes, ou talvez até mesmo horas...Quando percebeu, Takao chamava-lhe o nome, acordou então de seu transe e viu que ele já havia voltado das compras junto a Matt e estava ali, talvez pensando o porque dela estar em seu quarto...

**Takao**: Hi-chan, o que faz aqui no meu quarto? –a fitava intensamente, curioso esperando uma resposta!

A garota apenas abaixou a cabeça e a deitou sobre o peito dele...levemente, com um terno sorriso em seu rosto! Isso fez o garoto corar brutamente, até desviar sua atenção para seu computador e perceber que "Megami" ainda estava na ativa...

**Takao**: A Megami ainda está Online... o.o

**Hiromi**: Não, não está... –o garoto desviou seu olhar para garota, a qual levantou seu rosto e seu olhar para ele e se encontrava brutamente corada...- Como eu posso estar On, se eu estou aqui com você agora? –disse ela sorrindo...

O garoto entrou em transe...estava realmente chocado com o que acabara de ouvir! Demorou um pouco para lhe cair a ficha...mas quando caiu, ficou meio confuso, mas sabia com quem tirar essas "dúvidas"...

**Takao**: Então...você é a Megami Girl? Minha Deusa? O.O ...mas...como...?

Hiromi: Sim, sou eu...T/G! –ela sorria-lhe carinhosamente e levemente corada- Kate sabia de tudo isso...me deu até uma dica dizendo que você também gostava de MSN, mas... somente agora foi que me caiu a ficha e vim "investigar"...e descobri que é mesmo você, o meu amor virtual! –corou mais ainda, ou melhor, ambos coraram... ela se preparava para se levantar, quando sente alguém lhe puxar pelo braço e lhe roubar um beijo na boca... ela, prontamente, lhe corresponde docemente...até que foram interrompidos por...

**Kitty**: Takao, você se esqueceu de...MAS O QUE! –disse ela, ou melhor, gritou ela quando viu a situação dos dois: Takao sentado no chão, com Hiromi "por cima" dele e os dois se beijando...logo, então, tomou um susto, soltando mais um grito...- VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO A NAMORAR? –chamando a atenção de todos até o local...

**Yami**: Mas o que foi Kitty? –olha para os outros dois...- Vocês estão namorando?

Firekai e Matt chegam até o local, fazendo então a mesma pergunta para os dois! Takao se levanta rapidamente, abraçando Hiromi bem próxima a ele, a qual estava super corada... ele fez um sinal de _Vitória_ com os dedos e gritou alto e em bom som...logo depois virando para Firekai!

**Takao**: SIMMMMM, ESTAMOS A NAMORAR! Essa você perdeu Firekai, você disse que não me queria como namorado da Hi-chan...mas agora já era! –ri ele

**Firekai**: Bobão...¬ ¬ desde que não a faça chorar, está tudo certo! –e vai saindo do local, seguindo pelo corredor com as mãos nos bolsos...

**Yami**: Ei, Kai...aonde vai? –pergunta ela, sem se mover de onde estava...

**Firekai**: Se que mesmo saber...então venha comigo e descubra, ora pois... –disse ele se virando para ela rapidamente, com um sorrisinho maroto estampado no rosto e um olhar meio pervertido...

**Yami**: Ai, homens viu...já vi que coisa boa não é! –gotas aparecem na sua cabeça, mas logo se põe a seguir o namorado até o quarto dele...

**Matt**: Eita, Takao...mas você hein? Não perde tempo mesmo... –sorri maroto, mas logo foi empurrado pela garota ao seu lado...

**Kitty**: MATT! Pare de pensar apenas besteiras...seu pervertido! Vamos deixar esses dois em paz... vamos para a cozinha vai...NADA LOGO! –disse ela...o.o"""""" puxando o garoto até a cozinha junto a si...

No quarto, Takao e Hiromi só observavam o que aconteceu ali e se perguntavam: Como esse povo podia ser tão esquisito? Tal pensamento fez os dois darem uma pequena eleve risada, até voltarem a se encarar, ainda corados...

**Takao**: Mas, então...tu aceitas mesmo namorar comigo, né?

**Hiromi**: Mas é claro que sim Takao! –sorri ela docemente, ainda corada...

**Takao**: Que bom...sempre quis conhecer a minha doce Deusa das Águas, e quando a conheço, vejo que a amo... –disse ele aos sussurros no ouvido de Hiromi, que abriu um sorriso maior ainda e ficou cada vez mais corada...eles se aproximaram e selaram esse momento com mais um beijo apaixonado, enquanto alguns pensamentos se passavam na mente da garota...

**Hiromi**:"A Kate sabia de tudo...se não fosse por ela, eu nunca estaria vivendo esse momento...devo muito a ela, espero que consiga achar alguém que...a ame!" –e continuaram se beijando...ai que lindo né! XD

* * *

**Ai está...o.o! o décimo capitulo da fic finalmente saiu! XD fiz ele de madrugada sabe... mas tudo bem...u.u ate q eu gostei dele! ''**

**Bom, de qualquer maneira to esperando por reviews! ¬ ¬ espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo...eli ficou meio curto, mas tudo bm! \o/**

**Alias, o décimo capitulo eh um dos ultimos! O.O a fic se acaba no capitulo 12, portanto logo estara a se acabar...-' mas tudo bem! Vou ver se escrevo outras e mais outras fics por ai...o.o bom, entom...espero q tenahm gostado e espero reviews hein gente...**

**Bjux...Yami! o/**


	12. O Niver de Yami, o Beijo de Kitty e o Fi...

**Beyblade: Especial Version!**

**Capitulo 11: O Niver de Yami, o Beijo de Kitty...e o fim da Fic!**

Logo na manhã seguinte, Yami ai acordando aos poucos...a primeira coisa que faz é olhar no relógio, vendo que acordara no mesmo horário de sempre: bem cedo como de costume! Mas algo estava errado...ela virou sua atenção para o outro lado da cama e percebeu que algo ali faltava...

**Yami**: Mas...onde está o Firekai? Hmmm...já deve Ter se levantando, estranho... ele não é de acordar cedo! Bom, só sei que eu vou me levantar agora... –diz ela logo depois se levantando, se livra de suas vestes de dormir e entra para debaixo do chuveiro, tomando lá um bom banho...

Minutos depois Yami desce até a cozinha, preciso dizer como ela estava vestida? Com sua "cor" de costume...chegando lá se depara com todos já de pé, preparando algo em especial, o que a deixa desconfiada por alguns instantes...

**Yami**: O que estão a fazer? –ao ouvirem a voz dela todos tomam um susto, inclusive Mizuki, afinal estavam todos distraídos...Mizuki estava a preparar o café da manhã como sempre, enquanto se via Kitty ao fogão preparando algum doce talvez que cheirava muito bem e dava até água na boca! Enquanto Takao e Hiromi preparavam alguns doces e salgados por cima do balcão em frente a pia...ela pode notar que o balcão se encontrava cheio de doces, ingredientes, recipientes e coisas do tipo! –Mas o que está a se passar nessa cozinha? O.O"

Quando ela vê Matt entrando na cozinha, pela outra porta que dá na dispensa, carregando vários ingredientes e tigelas em suas mãos...enquanto ao seu lado se encontrava Firekai com vários enfeites de todos os tipos...

**Matt**: Aqui está gente, os negócios que vocês pediram e...ahhhh! Yami, já acordou? –diz ele olhando-a intrigado e totalmente assustado, pois havia sido pego de surpresa...

**Yami**: Não, imagina...¬ ¬ ainda estou a dormir, aqui és apenas meu espírito perante a ti, bobão! –diz ela sarcásticamente, logo então se sentando ao lado de Hiromi em um banco no balcão!

**Firekai**: Bom dia amor... –diz ele se aproximando dela e lhe dando um pequeno selinho, mas bem curto pois percebe que alguém não "gostou" do que viu...

**Matt**: Ah, que melação entre vocês dois!

Yami lhe olha feio, o que faz o corpo do rapaz gelar um pouco, ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas foi impedida..

**Kitty**: Você...só está é com ciúmes Matt! Todas as garotas de quem gostastes, sempre conseguiu conquistar...mas percebestes que então acabou por perder Yami ao Kai, por isso não se conformas ainda... –disse ela meio receosa e pausadamente, de cabeça baixa, prestando atenção naquilo que estava a preparar...

**Matt**: Me dá um tempo Kitty... –esse comentário fez a garota simplesmente abaixar mais ainda a cabeça e ficar ali, em silêncio sozinha em seu canto...

**Yami**: Matt, cala-te...já falou besteiras demais em apenas um dia sabia? Agora, mudando de assunto e deixando os ataques de ciúmes irritantes do Matt de lado...o que estão a fazer?

**Takao**: Yami, esqueceu teu próprio aniversário foi? Hoje é o dia e estamos a planejar uma pequena festa entre nós para comemorar esse dia, ora pois...

**Hiromi**: Sim sim...por isso estamos a preparar está festa que ocorrerá essa noite para você! Alias, temos que ir comprar os nossos presentes Takao...o.O

**Takao**: Caramba, é verdade...eu já ia me esquecendo! T.T então andemos depressa Hiromi, venha...espera, vocês não querem que a gente compre os seus presentes também?

**Kitty**: És muita gentileza...espere um minuto apenas! –ela pegou um pedaço de papel e nele escreveu o que era para comprar em nome dela, entregou esse papel para Firekai que fez o mesmo e depois entregou para Matt que fez a mesma coisa...pegou o papel e deu nas mãos de Hiromi...- Pronto, aí está...

**Hiromi**: O.K, voltaremos em algumas horas com os presentes...aí continuamos a preparar os salgados! Bem, até logo gente... –entrelaçou seus dedos entre os de Takao e assim os dois saíram da Residência juntos, em busca dos presentes para aquela noite "especial"!

**Yami**: Não é para tanto...eu havia até me esquecido que hoje era meu aniversário! Que coisa...

**Firekai**: Você pode Ter esquecido...mas nós não! Agora, pare de reclamar sobre isso e espere a festa logo de uma vez... –disse ele, indo então ajudar Kitty com os preparativos da festa...Yami ficou apenas a observar tudo, mas parou sua atenção em Matt que estava sentado na sala ao lado a pensar sobre algo...

Como ela nada podia fazer ali, foi até a sala ver o que se passava com seu "amigo"...

**Yami**: Algum problema Matt? –se sentou ao lado do rapaz, ainda o fitando e esperando uma resposta clara...

**Matt**: Estou a pensar sobre o que Kitty me disse...acho que talvez ela possa estar certa! Sabe, nunca me preocupei muito com o fato de eu ser o "Ero-senin" da história, mas depois que vi que perdi você, minha meta a vencer, então percebi que nesse jogo eu fui um perdedor...mas, apesar disso, eu não sinto ciúmes de você com o Firekai, apenas penso que esse simples jogo eu perdi! Sei lá, estou é muito confuso com tudo isso...

**Yami**: Então a conclusão é que: você não me amava, apenas tinha uma atração por mim assim como tem por várias garotas, certo! Ótimo, talvez isso faça você pensar melhor nas pessoas ao seu redor... –ela olha para Kitty- E descobrir novos "desafios" que dessa vez possa vencer...

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas se levantou e se dirigiu até a saída, dizendo que então iria treinar um pouco para espairecer a cabeça...

Matt não entendeu o que ela havia lhe falado, mas mais uma vez ficou a pensar sobre isso... uma de suas dúvidas havia sido esclarecida...a não ser pelo fato de que foi esclarecida com outra dúvida que agora dominava sua mente! Mas, teria muito tempo para pensar, pelo menos era o que achava...

O dia passou voando... logo Takao e Hiromi já haviam chegado com os presentes, as comidas já estavam prontas e postas a mesa...a festa já havia até mesmo começado! Naquela noite todos pareciam se divertir...Mizuki havia levado sua família para a festa, claro, queria ver todos se divertindo em conjunto...

Yami e Hiromi conversavam animadamente! Kitty estava a brincar de beyblade com a filha mais nova de Mizuki...Takao, Firekai e o filho mais velho de Mizuki estavam a jogar vídeo game e pareciam se divertir, menos Matt que era visível o ar de preocupação estampada em seu rosto...com os olhos ele percorria todo o local, procurando um ponto fixo onde pudesse prender sua atenção e se livrar dessa preocupação que o prendia naquele momento!

Ao percorrer todo o local, seus olhos pararam em uma garota, a qual o olhou de volta mas parecia um tanto ressentida com alguma coisa nele...foi então que ele se lembrou do que havia falado a ela, do modo fora grosseiro com ela somente pelo fato dela Ter dito a verdade sobre o que ele estava a sentir...a viu se levantar e ir até a cozinha sozinha, ainda com aquele semblante triste em sua face tão pura! Decidiu segui-la e isso fez...chegando na cozinha a encara, procurando uma maneira de se redimir...

**Matt**: Olha, Kitty, desculpe-me por hoje a tarde...você estava certa sabe, mas eu não quis prestar atenção no que você disse e dar valor a verdade...será que tem algo que eu possa fazer para me desculpar? –disse ela encarando-a, meio receoso...

**Kitty**: Tu já se desculpastes...e o que eu quero, tu nunca farias! –abaixou a cabeça e deixou pequenas e poucas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto...

**Matt**: Kitty, não chore...calma! –se aproximou dela e a abraçou ternamente... por algum motivo, vê-la chorando lhe cortava o coração, era como se ele sentisse por si mesmo o que ela estava a sentir ...- Calma Kitty, não precisa chorar...me diz o que você quer!

**Kitty**: Tu não entendes? Eu quero...eu quero apenas ser amada...por ti! –disse ela em meio a lágrimas que por seu rosto corriam mesmo que contra sua própria vontade! Ela o encarou, mas foi surpreendida com o ato do rapaz...ele havia lhe roubado um beijo, assim que ela o olhou mais uma vez...um beijo terno, cheio de amor! Mas, espere...como cheio de amor se ele amava Yami afinal?

Ela não pode obter resposta pois o garoto ainda lhe roubava o fôlego com aquele beijo que ela tanto desejou um dia provar...mas foram interrompidos! Yami acabara de entrar na cozinha, o que os assustou e fez com que Kitty escorregasse, caindo no chão levando Matt junto que caiu ao seu lado, mas com o braço ainda entrelaçando sua cintura...

**Yami**: Mas...o que vocês estão fazendo? –perguntava ela não pasma, mas como se já soubesse o que estava a acontecer e em seu rosto predominava um sorriso maroto...

Matt e Kitty se levantaram rapidamente...a menina parecia que iria Ter um infarto de tão vermelha que se encontrava...ficou ainda mais depois do que Matt falou na maior calma possível!

**Matt**: Mas será que eu não posso passar nem um momento sequer com a minha **_Namorada_**? Mas que falta de privacidade...

**Yami**: O.K, calma...já estou de saída! –ela saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si e impedindo, naquele momento, que qualquer um entrasse naquela cozinha...

Um silêncio enorme pairou naquele local! Nenhum dos dois falavam nada, estavam ambos corados com o ocorrido...até que ela decide quebrar aquele silêncio irritante...¬ ¬

**Kitty**: Matt...o que...tu dissestes...foi...aquilo foi sério mesmo? –sem encara-lo, mas muito corada...(ti fofo...)

**Matt**: E, porque não? Afinal...sei lá o que houve comigo! Quando lhe abracei senti algo diferente...desde que te vi pela primeira vez, sabia que você tinha algo de especial... por isso nunca consegui trata-la como eu trato as outras garotas sabe! Por isso me mantive afastado de você, para que eu não lhe tratasse como as outras e não corresse o risco de te fazer sofrer de alguma forma...

**Kitty**: Tu falas isso, mas não percebes que tua ausência a mim já me fizeste sofrer um bocado... –olhando para o chão...

**Matt**: Por isso, agora entendo...u.u Sempre lhe tratei diferente porque você é especial! É você que eu...que eu amo! –a encara...a garota também o olha fixamente, demonstrando surpresa em seu olhar pelo que ele lhe falou nesse momento...- Por isso a quero como minha namorada...

**Kitty**: Matt... –soltou apenas em um sussurro o nome daquele que ama, antes do qual lhe beijar novamente, dessa vez mais apaixonado e correspondido por ela, com muito fervor e delicadeza!

Pela porta, quatro jovens apenas observavam tudo animados e com sorrisos em suas faces, estavam felizes pelos amigos que finalmente se acertaram...

**Hiromi**: É, finalmente deu tudo certo entre eles... –os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça, e sorriram um para o outro, ainda observando aquela cena tão linda e tão esperada por eles...

_Dois dias depois...naquela manhã! Bom..._

**Yami**: MATT! VAMOS LOGO... –gritava ela do lado de fora da Residência, vestida com seu uniforme escolar normal, assim como seus amigos que se encontravam junto a si...

**Matt**: Pronto Yami, cheguei! Mas que coisa... –disse ele logo chegando ao local e se dirigindo ao lado de sua namorada...

**Yami**: Ótimo, então vamos...tchau Mizuki! –diz ela, assim como os outros, se despedindo de Mizuki no portão...ambos seguem juntos em frente, indo em direção a um grande prédio que havia ali perto...

Chegando ao local desejado, ou não, vêem lá muitos amigos e pessoas conhecidas de sua idade, prontos para começar o dia...

**Matt**: Bom, pois é...primeiro dia de aula deste ano!

**Yami**: Não diga, ô gênio... ¬ ¬

**Kitty**: Hihihi...calma gente, não briguemos agora! –continua a rir baixinho da situação, tentando acalmar os nervos de seu namorado e de seu amigo...

**Matt**: Porque estás a rir, Kitty? Você deveria estar do meu lado poxa...

**Kitty**: Ai, calma estressado... apesar de tudo essa é uma das poucas situações divertidas que podemos presenciar! –o encara desafiando-o...

**Yami**: Que estresse hein Matt...

**Takao**: Olha só quem fala, o estresse máximo em pessoa! –diz ele divertido

**Yami**: O que disse, sr. Takao? –o olha friamente, o que faz o rapaz engolir seco e finalmente se calar...

**Firekai**: Errr...calma Yami, ele só estava brincando! –pede ele, tentando acalmar os nervos de sua amada que se mostravam a flor da pele nesse instante...a garota apenas vira a cara, ainda mostrando estar chatiada...

**Matt**: Depois fala de mim...

**Kitty**: MATT! Para de implicar, mas que coisa! –o puxa pela orelha, afim de parar com toda aquela discussão...

**Hiromi**: Ai gente, não vamos começar justo hoje e tão cedo né! Como vocês implicam... –afirma ela, tendo várias gotas em sua cabeça e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios...

**Takao**: BELEZA! Vamos parar com toda essa discussão então...que tal apostarmos uma corrida até a sala de aula hein! Nossas salas ficam no mesmo andar mesmo... vamos lá, vai ser divertido...

**Firekai**: Eu topo, e dessa vez não vai me vencer Takao...

**Takao**: É o que vamos ver!

**Matt**: Não se esqueçam de mim...¬ ¬ Eu vencerei todos vocês! –diz ele já se preparando para correr...

**Kitty**: Tá valendo! –diz ela já correndo, deixando os garotos para trás...- Ué, não disseram que iam vencer? Isso é uma corrida...andem logo, senão eu vencerei!

**Firekai**: EI! Assim não vale...pode voltar aqui! –já correndo atrás dela, afim de vencer a corrida claro...

**Matt**: Esperem por mim! –correndo atrás dele logo em seguida...

Takao: EI! E EU? –já indo também... xDD

**Hiromi**: Que coisa...parece que hoje será um bom começo de ano escolar! –diz ela sorrindo, logo depois encarando a amiga que se encontrava ao seu lado com um monte de gotas na cabeça...

**Yami**: Ai ai, ninguém merece... –suspira, logo depois voltando a encara-los divertida e sorrindo...

**Hiromi**: Vamos Yami?

**Yami**: Demoro... –as duas seguem apenas andando e conversando no caminho, observando os garotos e Kitty apostarem aquela tal corrida divertida, que prometia...

Esse seria apenas mais um novo começo de ano escolar, para todos... bom, não apenas MAIS um, pois muita coisa, muita coisa havia mudado naquela semana onde se conheceram, se apaixonaram e "mudaram" suas vidas...muitas confissões haviam sido feitas, muitos beijos e sentimentos foram trocados e correspondidos...mas não só isso: amigos haviam sido feitos, amigos de verdade! Aquele sim seria um ano especial, aquele ano sim prometia muita coisa para eles...

**_Fim__

* * *

Bom, eh isso ai pessoa! Eu ia acabar a fic no capitulo 12, mas decidi acabar no 11 mesmo...cansei de enrolar! XDDD_**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e claro, da fic em si...adorei escreve-la e espero qtambm tenham gostado de lê-la! Bom, e ela acaba por aki...amei as reviews...e nos vemos em uma proxima fic! o/

_Agradeço a_: Firekai, Hikari-Hilary-chan, Candy Black, Debby-Chan Kinomoto e a LittleDark pelas maravilhosas e sempre bem vindas Reviews...espero mesmo que tenham gostado da fic!

Bom, então acabo essa história por aqui...Bjuxxx, Yami! \o/

Bom, eh isso ai pessoa! Eu ia acabar a fic no capitulo 12, mas decidi acabar no 11 mesmo...cansei de enrolar! XDDD 


End file.
